


The Founders' Vault: Year 1

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Harry Potter and the Founders Vault [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, The Founders - Freeform, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: A twist in fate has Harry adopted by Lily's American wizard cousin and his family. He comes to Hogwarts an American with his cousin Harper in tow. And they are looking for something the founders left behind. A vault with an unknown treasure in it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Founders Vault [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090934
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	1. A Change in Fate for the Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a fun story that I am writing with the help of my Harry Potter-obsessed Beta, KarryBeta. It was lightly inspired by the story Harry Crow, with our own take and inspiration too from Hogwarts Mystery. I do warn you that the writing style will shift from the start to the end, with it moving – hopefully seamlessly – between authentic JK Rowling, to my own style which I will be using throughout the rest of this story.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

The Dursleys had everything they had ever wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.

Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't even have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as un-Dursley-ish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, around the same age as their own son, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want their own son, Dudley mixing with a child like that.

When Mr. Dursley woke up on another dull, grey Wednesday morning our story starts. Mr. Dursley, a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although with a very large moustache, didn't quite know why he had woken so early until he heard the hammering on the door and the doorbell going off, which frustrated him as it was too early to get up for one, and he had arranged for a nice lie-in today, not having to start work until midday.

Angry, he threw himself out of his bed, slipped on his slipper and wrestled with his dressing gown for a moment before stomping down the stairs, bleary-eyed and angry.

"What in world is this for?!" He shouted, opening the door to see the milkman standing there, looking a little surprised and shocked. "Yes, you deliver milk. I don't need to collect it!" Mr. Dursley stated, about to snatch the bottle from the man's hand and close the door before the milkman spoke.

"There's a baby!" The milkman stated

"A baby? What baby?!" Mr. Dursley looked around before the milkman pointed down and to the basket on his doorstep. A small child was wrapped tightly in thick blankets within, to keep away the autumn chill. Moreover, the appearance of this child shocked Mr. Dursley into silence.

"Vernon?" Mrs. Dursley appeared behind her husband, her blonde hair trailing in its curlers, the complete opposite to her husband with a slim figure and overlarge neck. Her eyes followed both her silent husband and the bemused milkman down to the bundle on the doorstep.

If the neighbors hadn't been woken by the racket that was the milkman hammering on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive, then they certainly woke to the scream that emanated from Mrs. Dursley's mouth. It was only the quick thought of Mr. Dursley that silenced the scream as he thrust the milk bottle into his wife's hand, grabbed the basketed baby and slapped the door shut in the milkman's face.

Ushering his wife into the kitchen, Mr. Dursley thrust the basket onto the clean table and filled the kettle, almost automatically as he decided on what to do and who this child was, but it was Mrs. Dursley finally speaking that shocked him to turn around. She was sitting at the table now, ignoring the basket but holding a letter. Mr. Dursley noticed the thin scrawl and wondered what it said, but his wife confirmed it all in two words.

"It's him," Mrs. Dursley muttered.

"Who?" Mr. Dursley paused, dreading the next words from his wife's mouth.

"Harry Potter," she stated. "My sister's son…" she was re-reading the letter as Mr. Dursley remained rooted to the spot.

"So that explains the ridiculousness of yesterday," Mr. Dursley snapped, having been annoyed by the owls in broad daylight and the people in odd clothes he had encountered yesterday while working.

"Lily is dead," Mrs. Dursley continued, ignoring her husband's statement. "So is her blasted husband… Oh my. They were killed by him…"

"Who?" Mr. Dursley seemed to be lost at this statement.

" _Him!_ " Mrs. Dursley reiterated. "The Lord of the Freaks. Lord Vold –"

"Lord?!" Mr. Dursley stopped his wife from completing the sentence. "I didn't even know they had such titles like that. What about the baby? Do they expect us to keep him?" His thought was confirmed by the small nod his wife gave. "Damn. Well, we won't take him," he was strong on that opinion – he would not let this boy infect his freakiness into his own son, who could sleep through anything but was as spoiled at his father was large. "We'll drop the boy off at an orphanage."

Mrs. Dursley paused, glancing at the boy in the basket. She didn't want to keep him as much as her husband, but at one point in her life she had loved her sister – part of her, a small part that she would never admit to her husband, was sad to know that Lily was dead. And this was Lily's son, her own flesh and blood.

"Vernon," Mrs. Dursley spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "We can't just dump a… freak like him at an orphanage." As she spoke, she reread the letter, noticing there was mention of some sort of blood bond, a connection to Lily written within, and a thought came to her mind. "Did I ever tell you of my cousin, Timothy?"

"You've never even mentioned a cousin," Mr. Dursley paused, "you don't speak of your family much," he had never pushed on the subject, considering both her parents had died young and her sister was what she was. He didn't know about his wife's larger family.

"He's my father's brother's son," Mrs. Dursley confirmed. "They moved to America when we were very young. From what I know, Timothy is one of them, too," Petunia confirmed. "He and Lily both so excited when they learned they both were freaks. Tim still lives in America though. The last I knew he married one of his kind and had a family of his own."

"You want to dump the boy with your cousin?" Mr. Dursley caught on.

"The letter speaks of a blood bond," she held out the letter, Mr. Dursley snatching it to read but unable to make out the slanted scraw. The only thing he could see was the name: Albus Dumb-something. "The letter is right. This boy belongs with family, but not us. He belongs with his own kind. Let me contact my cousin," Mrs. Dursley decided.

"Can you? How do those freaks contact one another?" He and his wife had barely spoken of Lily's kind but knew enough that they weren't as sane as normal people who used telephones, emails and letters.

"They're a little modern over there. They have a phone number," Mrs. Dursley said.

"You have it?" Mr. Dursley asked, surprised.

"Lily gave it to me the last we spoke. I…" she didn't know where to go with this, but her husband was trying to reread the letter once more, so she took the opportunity to leave the room, going to find where she put the number.

-Harry Potter-

Several hours later in Arizona, Timothy Evans sat in his kitchen, his eyes on the newspaper and a beer on the table. The news his cousin and her husband were dead had reached America in record time – the fact that little Harry had survived the killing curse was celebrated and had interested people worldwide.

But Timothy could only think about his cousin being dead. She had spent the summer after graduating Hogwarts over in the United States with him and they had remained close up until… well, today, obviously.

"Are you okay?" It was his wife, Cassidy, who spoke. Their one-year-old daughter, Harper, was by her feet. Both she and her daughter were blonde, and both had blue eyes. Harper had been born a couple of month before Harry; Lily and Timothy had been planning for the last year to get together, and the last they spoke, Timothy heard this Dark Lord was after them. He had begged her to come and hide in America with them. Lily had refused though, saying they were safe.

"No," Timothy said, standing to hug his wife. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"I sent a message to Newt telling him I was going to need the day off," Cassidy dismissed. She worked in a Magical Creatures Reserve that had been established by Newt Scamander here in Arizona. Newt had been mentoring Cassidy so she could run this reserve herself while he watched over the others he had also established. "He understands."

"Dada!" Harper yelled out and Tim brought Harper onto his lap.

"Any idea where Harry is?" Cassidy asked.

"Probably one of his godparents have him safely," Tim said, knowing James Potter's friends, Sirius Black, and Alice, and Frank Longbottom were all Harry's godparents. "I'll contact them. I need to remain in his life."

That was when the ringing of their telephone distracted them. As Tim worked as a lawyer for both the magical and non-magical world, they had a phone. A lot of wizards and witches in America had adapted some non-magical technology, in fact, enhancing them so magic did not interfere with the electronics. It was starting to become a big market here in America.

Tim got up and answered the phone.

"Tim, this is Petunia," Tim recognized the name from Lily, and was shocked to hear the voice. "Lily's sister."

"What can I do for you?" Tim asked, wondering if Lily and Petunia had made up before Lily's death – Petunia's attitude to the magical world had proved a big barrier between the sisters, but anything was possible.

"I have Lily's son," Petunia stated. "I was hoping you would be able to take him?"

"You have Harry?" Tim said in disbelief. Maybe they had made up? Although given Petunia didn't want Harry, red flags were already showing.

"He was on our doorstep this morning," Petunia explained. "Dumbledore left him with us. There's something about a… magical bond," she didn't want to say the word, it seemed, but was left no choice. "A blood bond that connects the boy to myself; I can't keep him. I don't want that kind in my house or around my own son." Her voice was almost deadpan, like she wanted to get this over with.

"I'm going to need you to watch him for a few days while I arrange travel and figure out how to transfer custody to me," Tim said without even thinking about it.

"Good," Petunia stated, hanging up without another word.

"I need to contact some friends," Tim said, turning to Cassidy, who had a raised eyebrow, but had heard her husband's side of the conversation. He then paused, realizing something. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you before I said we would take in Harry…"

"He's family. Of course, we're taking him," Cassidy said. "Muggles wouldn't understand."

"Are you sure we can handle two magical one-year-old's," Tim asked.

"We'll make it work," Cassidy smiled, and Tim was pleased his wife was so understanding. They needed to take in Harry, they both knew that. "Go. Make your calls. I'm going to call Mato and see if he will watch Harper when we go to England to get Harry." Mato was their Native American friend the pair had met in school – his tribe actually founded the Grand Canyon Academy for Magics that both Tim and Cassidy had attended.

Tim gave a nod and kissed his wife before starting his phone calls.

-Harry Potter-

It was a couple of days later when Tim and Cassidy had arrived at the Dursleys.

Tim had managed to work out all the legal paperwork needed; he had been worried that Harry had been left with Petunia but someone else was holding guardianship, but that had not been the case. Somehow, on the night Harry's parents had died, Petunia and Vernon had been put down as his legal guardians just as Lily and James's will was suppressed.

The British Magical Government was a mess, but it did mean that they wouldn't even notice their savior was leaving the country; something Tim thought was the best for young Harry. Anywhere in Britain could be unsafe if someone recognized him.

"So, where's Harry?" Tim asked as he and his wife sat in the living room, noticing how absurdly tidy the whole place was, not a fleck of dust was out of line. He frowned at the pink beachball pictures on the wall and mantlepiece before realizing it was a baby – the Dursley's own child. He felt sorry for the boy, wondering where the Dursleys had their own son, but decided not to ask.

Vernon moved out of the hall, and to the cupboard under the stairs – visible from their spot in the living room – and dragged the little baby out. He was still in the basket that he'd been left in, but Petunia had, at least, changed the boy's diapers in the few days that they had had him.

Tim wasn't upset he had missed Petunia's wedding at this – not that he'd been invited – and even less upset now. Cassidy was up in a second though, her wand in her hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing with him?" She demanded, both Dursleys eyeing the wand in shock as Cassidy moved over to the boy. Vernon retreated.

Maybe it was the protectiveness in Cassidy's voice, or even recognizing a wand from his own parents, but little Harry cooed happily from the basket, reaching his arm out to the woman. Cassidy had to smile as she picked up the boy. He put his head into Cassidy's chest and Tim knew from the look in both their faces the two had become attached at that moment.

"So, this is rather an easy arrangement," Tim said, deciding not to address the place in which the Dursley's had kept the boy, taking out the paperwork. "You will be signing all your rights and guardianship of Harry James Potter over to us, letting us adopt him as our own." Tim knew one thing: to legally have Harry move to the United States with them, they had to officially adopt him and get him an American citizenship.

"What about the blood-thing that the note says? That having Harry here will provide protection to us," Petunia spoke, glad Cassidy had put her wand away now.

"The blood wards," Tim confirmed. He had felt the ward the minute he had come, but it was weak, likely because these pair had not accepted Harry. "Once we take Harry, the ward here will fail and a new one will be set up at our home." Tim had talked to several of his connections back home over this and they confirmed that since Tim was also a blood relative of Lily, the ward could transfer to their home instead.

"Are we in any danger from your kind?" Vernon snapped, and Tim had to put a hand on his wife to stop her from raising her wand again.

"Unknown to you here, your country just got out of a war. It ended because the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry and his spell rebounded," Tim said, having glanced at the note the Dursleys had decided to keep with the little Harry. "Harry here has saved a lot of lives and there may be people who would come after him, for good or ill. I would suggest maybe moving house. If anyone comes to look for you, I doubt they will risk imprisonment over a few muggles when they realize Harry is not with you."

"Muggles?" Vernon scowled at the name.

"Non-magical people," Cassidy confirmed, not glancing at the Dursleys.

Regardless, this information seemed to relieve the Dursleys as Tim showed them where to sign on the paperwork. Both Vernon and Petunia were quick in signing and, once they were done, it seemed the couple were more than happy to let the new family leave as quickly as possible, not even offering refreshments as they found a way to quickly usher the wizards out of their property.

Once outside, the couple looked back to the house before Tim looked at the baby in his wife's arms.

"Bring Harry back to the hotel; I am going to go to the American Embassy in London to get the paperwork through as fast as possible. A friend from college works there and agreed to help," Tim explained, and Cassidy gave a nod. "And make sure to hide that scar…" It was the first time Tim had actually looked at the scar on Harry's head. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt and he had an instant bad feeling toward it.

"I'll get him a hat," Cassidy said with a smile as her husband disappeared with a pop, while she held out her wand arm, knowing this summoned the magical transportation of this country.

-Harry Potter-

It was the next day when Tim, Cassidy and Harry were back in America. Tim's friend had flown the paperwork through and managed to hide exactly who was being adopted and leaving the country from the British Ministry of Magic – not that they were smart enough it seemed to know this information. Besides, a lot of children had been orphaned in the war, after all.

Harry Potter was officially, and legally, their son and now had dual citizenship of both United States and Britain.

The couple, plus Harry, were on the Indian Reservation where their friend Mato lived, to collect their own girl. They heard laughing to see Mato in the yard playing with Harper.

"Mato!" Cassidy called, and both adult and child turned to the wizards. Mato picked up the girl to bring her over to her parents. With Harry in Cassidy's arms, he looked at the girl in interest, but seemed hesitant. Cassidy seemed to think Vernon and Petunia son had been mean to Harry while he was with them, leaving some impact. "Harper, meet your new brother, Harry."

Cassidy put Harry down, as did Mato for Harper, so the pair could officially meet one another. Harper wasted no time before bringing Harry into a hug, causing Cassidy to grin.

"So, I guess everything went well?" Mato asked.

"Harry is officially our son," Tim said proudly watching Harper and Harry interact. Harry seemed to be warming up to his daughter. "Mato, can you tell me what you make of Harry's scar? Something is just off with it..."

"The scar was caused from surviving the killing curse," Mato explained, having seen the scar when he'd first seen Harry. He imitated with his finger the casting of the curse, the zig-zag pattern it created, before couching down to look at Harry. The boy turning to him as Mato put his hand on his scar.

"Oh, this isn't good," Mato muttered, suddenly getting up and calling out to his father, an elder of the tribe, who appeared as if from nowhere. After a short conversation between Mato and his father, the elder turned to Harry to look the boy over himself.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked, as Mato's father, Anakin, picked up the boy to take him away. Harry cried out.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy. There is a lot of dark magic in Harry's scar – the darkest magic possible. A fragment of someone else's soul is in Harry… like a parasite," Mato explained. "It will take the eldest magics of our tribe to remove it – magics only our elders know. My father is getting the other elders together. We will take care of Harry."

"And what will happen to this other soul?" Tim asked, having a bad feeling he knew whose soul that had to belong to.

"It will be destroyed like the abomination it is," Mato stated, taking his friends' hands. "You are welcome to wait here. It could take a while."

Cassidy and Tim stayed in Mato's house, waiting, as they watched Harper play with her toys. Mato and his partner, Catori, made dinner for them. It was during dinner when Anakin came back with Harry in his arms, several hours after having taken the boy.

"It's lucky you brought him to us when you did," Anakin stated solemnly as he put the boy with Harper and gave him a plate of food. The boy was tired and weak now. "The soul fragment was getting settled into him – much longer and it would have been impossible to remove without killing the host as well."

"But he is fine?" Tim asked as Cassidy swore under her breath. "What about his magic? Was it affected?"

"His magic is fine. He is a very powerful little wizard. You have two powerful children here," Anakin said with a smile.

Cassidy moved to help Harry with his food and shifted some of his hair back. That was when she noticed. The lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we hope you enjoyed this first chapter of our new venture. Yes, we decided to include some Native Americans' in this, and did the research to make it authentic. We're not sure what tribe they are from, but they are in Arizona and the Grand Canyon. Regardless, they're all integrated into the magical community of Arizona. And yes, we will explain some of the differences to this story from that of JK's established canon as the story progresses.


	2. The Letter From Hogwarts

"Mom!" A young boy called, just after a small explosion was heard. He appeared running down the stairs, his pale face and hands were turning colors while his brown hair seemed to be covered in some unknown substance. He ran into the kitchen where both his parents and another boy, with short messy hair, were sitting at the table having breakfast. "Harper did this to me," the boy added to a cry from Cassidy Evans.

"It would not have happened if he did not go through my stuff!" Harper Evans now added, running down the stairs herself, her long golden hair flowing behind her as she pointed a finger at her brother. "He tried to get my wand."

"Boyd, you know you cannot use a wand until you're 11," Cassidy groaned, "and Harper, stop booby trapping your room. One day your brother may go through worse," Cassidy pulled out her wand, starting to remove the gunk from her son's hair, and returning his skin to the proper color.

"Ah it's harmless fun," Tim Evan dismissed, with a small laugh. "Where did you buy the color changing potion?"

"Me and Harry made it," Harper said, and Harry gave a smirk from the table as he fed his Crup puppy a piece of bacon – the animal was his pet and was named Lucy. Harry had been gifted her as a present on his tenth birthday. There was a Kneazel kitten sitting on a counter, who was Harper's new pet, named Daisy.

"Nice job," Tim said, and Cassidy gave him a look, standing up from cleaning her young son. "But maybe slow down on booby traps? And Boyd, you will get a wand in four years when you turn 11."

"Harry has a wand and he's not 11 yet," Boyd complained, and Harry turned his head to look at his brother – Harry himself, was quite well built, having been into sports for as long as he could remember, and was wearing a team uniform. He did have bad eyesight and needed glasses, and while he had a couple pair of glasses, he preferred wearing magical contacts that were enhanced to make them easy to take in and out. They could also change his eye color to anything he wanted. He kept them on blue most of the time, more to match the rest of the family than anything.

"It was easier to get Harry his wand when we went to go pick Harper's up. But his wand is safely tucked away until he is 11," Cassidy explained.

"I just wanted to see if a Thunderbird wand would respond to me," Boyd mumbled, sitting down on a chair, and crossing his arms. Harper's wand itself had been a gift for her 11th birthday, with a core of a Thunderbird, it was 11 inches long, maple, and, according to the wandmaker, good for transfiguration while seeking an owner that liked adventure.

"You'll get your wand when you're older and it will be what it will be," Harry told his brother. "And I've got to get ready. My baseball game is in a few hours."

"Hold on," Tim said. "Have you two decided on magical schools yet?"

"We're down to two," Harper said, holding up two fingers as she sat down, looking at the plate of food her mother gave her.

"The Grand Canyon Academy of Magics," Harry said, and Tim and Cassidy gave a smirk at that; it was their old school after all, close by, and Mato's tribe ran the place.

"And Keala Magic School," Harper added in. Keala was in Hawaii, on the magical island of Aumakua, hidden from the non-magical world.

"What about Ilvermorny?" Boyd asked.

"We didn't even apply," Harper told her little brother.

"That's stupid. It's the school I want to go," Boyd said.

"Better raise your grades in junior magic school, then," Harper replied. "Ilvermorny is an old and high-class school. You normally don't get in without being from a legacy family of generations that went to the school. You need to be outstanding in junior magic school to even be considered," Harper warned her brother, sharing a look with her parents. It was highly unlikely Boyd would ever get into Ilvermony without a family legacy or someone rich to donate to the school for him. The Evans were a fairly new Wizarding family after all, Tim coming from Muggle lineage and Cassidy from a new wizarding line.

"So, why those two?" Cassidy asked, getting the conversation back on track. "Grand Canyon and Keala? You got accepted into a lot of other schools as well."

"Grand Canyon Academy is close. It's familiar. We could even commute there if we wanted to," Harry said. "Uncle Mato runs the school and it has interesting and unusual topics."

"And Keala?" Tim asked.

"The exact opposite reasons. It's far away. It would be new. It's in Hawaii," Harper stated. "And also gives an interesting and wide course load we can choose from."

"Well, you need to decide soon. We need to send an acceptance letter out by the end of this week," Tim said.

Before the two could acknowledge that comment they heard a clatter, and an owl came flying in through the open window, practically crashing onto the table. The family was shocked at this appearance.

"This bird is completely exhausted," Cassidy said, moving over to check on the bird.

"I think I know why," Tim said, having taken the letter from the bird. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For you Harry," he held out the letter to his son.

"But… I didn't even apply to Hogwarts. I don't know how to apply, come to think of it," Harry said, taking the letter and looked at the words on it:

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_The Downstairs Bedroom_

_1980 Orenda Street_

_Phoenix_

_Arizona_

_United States of America_

"It actually makes sense," Tim spoke as Cassidy got the owl some water and food and put him somewhere to rest – she specialized in magical creatures, after all. "Hogwarts is the only magical school in Britain and both of your parents went there – James' family for generations, in fact. Your name has probably been on their list since birth."

"Well, we'll just have to tell them no," Harry said, putting the letter down, not even opening it.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked, knowing how Harry sometimes wanted stories about his biological parents – more than Tim could tell him, having only really known Lily. "There would be people there who could tell you more about James and Lily."

"I know," Harry said with a nod. "But I'm not going anywhere without Harper." Harry gave Harper a smile and Tim had to smile too. From the moment they had brought Harry home, Harry and Harper had been inseparable. They were brother and sister and best friends. Always having each other's backs. They wouldn't even consider going to different school, even though clearly Harry was leaning towards the Grand Canyon Academy and Harper to Keala.

"Hold on a second," Cassidy said, coming back, having set the owl up to rest. Boyd was already over by the owl, petting the creature. "If Harper could go to Hogwarts with you, would you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry said with a nod.

"Harper, if you were accepted to Hogwarts, would you want to go there?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes," Harper said without hesitation. "The founders of Hogwarts are amazing! They did things when making that school that still, today, we don't have any idea how they did it. And there is more than one mystery connected to Hogwarts. That new hire that Newt brought into the reserve, Barnaby Lee, he was talking about a friend of his who found and undid all the Cursed Vaults." Harper was always looking for an adventure – she wanted to find long lost magical treasures when she got older – it was why her wand sought adventure too.

"So, how about I contact Hogwarts and see if Harper can go as well? If they say yes, you have a magic school. If they say no, you can decide between your two choices here," Cassidy reasoned.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but I'm sorry Harry as I've got to miss your game," Tim said, truthfully upset. He always tried to make it to his children's events. "I have an important case. Knock them dead this time." Harry gave a smile to his adopted father as Cassidy moved over to the fireplace to use one of the special magical methods of communication.

-Harry Potter-

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office. looking over the paperwork for the incoming First Years. She had been arranging teachers to go out and have a word with those from Muggle families. She had done a couple of these herself, the latest being a young witch named Hermione Granger.

She was, however, worried about the one person she had not heard back from: Harry Potter. Not only had she received no answer but the owl they sent had not returned. She would send another letter shortly, but she was worried about the owl going missing. She was considering sending Hagrid over there, knowing the big hulking man would intimidate those Muggles she and Dumbledore had left Harry with.

That was when she heard a sound in her fireplace and turned to see young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair looking at her in the fireplace. Minerva blinked.

"Hello, are you in charge of admission at Hogwarts?" Minerva recognized an American accent and was confused for a moment.

"I am," McGonagall confirmed, moving over to the fireplace.

"I'm contacting you about an acceptance letter you sent my son," the woman continued.

"I'm sorry, but we don't send acceptance letters to the United States," Minerva said - it had been a long time since they had anyone from over the Pond attend Hogwarts.

"My son is Harry Potter," the woman responded, giving Minerva pause.

"Harry Potter? Harry James Potter? Lily and James's son?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," the American woman answered back.

"We left him with Lily's sister," Minerva remembered that night, those awful Muggles she had watched for an entire day while the world celebrated the downfall of You-Know-Who.

"My husband is Lily's cousin," the woman informed Minerva. "Petunia called us the same day she found him. We adopted him as our own." Minerva had not expected that answer.

"Your husband is Lily's cousin?" Minerva said, not knowing Lily had an American cousin. "You're a witch, obviously. Is he a wizard?"

"My husband, Timothy Evans, is a wizard. I'm Cassidy Evans and I am a witch. We adopted Harry and brought him to America almost ten years ago and raised him and loved him as our own son," Cassidy said. "Any other questions?"

"I wish I knew you were an option before leaving Harry with the worst Muggles imaginable," Minerva groaned, getting over her shock. She was actually very pleased Harry seemed to have found a loving home. It also made sense why the owl had not returned as America was a far flight. "How is our owl?" Minerva had to ask. The owls they used to send acceptance letters were not used to those flight. She was surprised the owl had made it at all.

"Exhausted but getting a lot attention. My children have never met an animal they don't like. They take after me there. I run a magical animal reserve. They have been playing with Phoenixes, Thunderbirds, Griffins, and more animals than I can name since they could walk," Cassidy said with a smile on her face. "But I called you to talk about the possibility of Harry going to your school."

"Possibility?" Minerva blinked at this. "Harry's name has been down for our school since his birth. All seven years are already paid for."

"That being what it is, Harry and my daughter Harper are the same age. The two are very connected and plan on attending school together," Cassidy said. "Harry will not attend your school without Harper, but both are willing to go to the school together. So, if Harper is accepted, Harry and Harper will attend."

"I will have to have a word with our Headmaster," Minerva said. "Could you give me her full name and address?"

"The address is the same as on Harry's letter," Cassidy pointed out.

"Hogwarts magic fills those out. I don't even look at them," Minerva explained.

"Oh right," Cassidy stated, surprised at this. "In that case it's Harper Evans, 1980 Orenda Street, Phoenix, Arizona. If you could please let us know no later than tomorrow," Cassidy said. "If Harper is not accepted, both need to decide and send their acceptance letter to the school they will attend."

"They have choices?" Minerva couldn't help but ask, not knowing about American schooling.

"Several, but as of this morning, before the Hogwarts letter arrived, they had narrowed it down to two," Cassidy said, and Minerva frowned at this.

"Well, I will let you know right away after I have a word with Headmaster Dumbledore," Minerva said, and they both said her goodbyes.

The Deputy Headmistress, once she'd written down the address for Harper Evans, didn't waste a moment more before jumping up from her chair and marching herself up to Dumbledore's office. The office was guarded by a Gargoyle which required a password… normally. Upon seeing the determination in the Deputy's face, however, the statue didn't bother asking for the password as it stepped aside to reveal the moving spiral staircase beyond.

-Harry Potter-

In the Headmaster's office, Professor Albus Dumbledore, a thin man with long white hair, beard and half-moon spectacles, was in conversation with Professor Severus Snape, a tall man with greasy black hair, a pale complexion, and a hooked nose.

"As I've told you before, Severus, I have my reasons for not making you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore sighed.

"But Quirinus knows nothing about those magics," Severus complained. "He was Muggle Studies professor before he took the last academic year off!"

"He asked to take over the position two years ago, Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "It was I who suggested he take leave to brush up on the subject."

"But Professor," Severus started, but the door to the office suddenly burst open and the woman in long green robes and pointed hat barged in.

"Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore!" Minerva McGonagall shouted, her face deathly white and her lips so thin that neither men in the room could see them.

"It's Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, actually," Dumbledore waved this off, curious as to Minerva's sudden mood.

"Does it really matter?" Minerva snapped.

"Well, if you want to be –" Dumbledore started.

"Did you know?" Minerva snapped.

"I am sorry Minerva, but I am going to need a little more information there," Dumbledore raised a finger. "Did I know what?"

"Harry Potter!" Minerva shouted.

"What about Harry?" Dumbledore asked, siting up while both ignored Severus's mumbles.

"He never lived with the Dursleys," Minerva confirmed – and it was the first time she had ever seen Dumbledore shocked in her life. "We left him with the worst Muggles ever and you never once checked on the boy."

"I sent Arabella Figg to live on the street to watch over him, but by the time she had moved in, the Dursleys had moved out. She didn't want to move again, and my instruments showed there were blood wards still surrounding him. I thought he would be okay," Dumbledore said, nodding to the many instruments scattered throughout the office. "Where is he, then?"

"Lily had an American cousin who's a wizard," Minerva explained, and she was once again surprised to see Dumbledore's shock. It looked like he did not know about Lily's cousin either. "They adopted him. Harry has not been in Britain for 10 years."

"What's the big deal?" Snape spoke up. "Tim is a nice bloke." The two looked to Snape.

"You knew about Tim?" Minerva asked.

"I use to be friends with Lily. Tim visited a few times a year. Lily went to America to see him, too. Honestly, Tim was more a brother to Lily than Petunia was a sister at times," Snape dismissed.

"I agree, Harry seemed to have found a great life. Two loving parents. At least one sibling… and several choices on magical schools," Minerva said.

"He didn't reject us, did he?" Dumbledore asked, worried now. He had many plans on how to help Harry become what was needed, but if Harry stayed in America and refused to come to Britain, not only were all those plans destroyed but it could mean real trouble for the future of the entire Wizarding World.

"Not yet," Minerva said. "Harry is willing to come here," Dumbledore let out a relieved sigh, "as long as his sister, who is the same age, can attend also," Minerva handed over the piece of parchment she had written Harper's name and address down to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took it and examined it for a moment. He then took a large book out of his draw, turning to the page for this year's students, he started writing in Harper's name. Once he had the name down, Hogwarts magic filled in the rest, along with the address. "Well, it seems Hogwarts accepts her," Dumbledore said, surprised at how fast the magic of Hogwarts seemed willing to take in a foreigner. From the book appeared an acceptance letter with Harper's name and address on it.

"I'll call Mrs. Evans," Minerva said, relieved.

"You may use my fireplace," Dumbledore added, waving to the fireplace, and Minerva gave a nod as she went over to the fireplace to speak with Cassidy Evans.

"That was fast," Cassidy Evans said, as Minerva, her head now thousands of miles from her body, and yet still connected, observed the clean kitchen of the Evans household. "Hold on a second," Cassidy turned her head at this. "Harry, did you try the closet?" Cassidy paused, clearly talking to Harry who was too far away from the fireplace for Minerva to hear. "Harper, Boyd, help your brother find his mitt and his bat." Cassidy turned back to Minerva. "Sorry about that, Harry has a game, and he can't find his equipment."

"He plays Quidditch?" McGonagall asked, having flashbacks to Harry's own father, who was a prodigy in the Wizarding sport, and wondered if Harry were sorted in Gryffindor, if they could get him onto the team early.

"No, baseball," Cassidy said, and Minerva frowned, not knowing the sport. "Do you have an answer?"

"Harper has been accepted into Hogwarts. You know, as an American citizen she doesn't have access to any Ministry scholarships though," Minerva said, hoping price was not going to be a problem. "She would need to afford to attend."

"Don't worry about it," Cassidy said, dismissing the money.

"I will send you the letter once I find an owl capable to make the flight," Minerva said.

"Actually," Dumbledore said, getting out of his chair and to the fireplace, putting his own head next to Minerva's. "Hello Mrs. Evans, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I have in my possession a key to Harry's Gringotts' vault."

"And why would you have this?" Cassidy asked, surprised.

"Keeping it safe," Dumbledore said. "No money has been taken from it; I assure you – the goblins would have heart attacks if someone not Harry would even try. You can check with them if you don't believe me. I wouldn't want to send the key by owl though. I can have someone meet you on Harry's birthday outside of Gringotts and give Harper her letter in person."

"That would be fine," Cassidy said. "Oh, I'll have their junior school send you their school records."

"Junior school?" Dumbledore asked, but Cassidy didn't take it as a question.

"Harry and Harper attended Our Hallows School of Junior Magic," Cassidy explained. "It's not the fanciest school but better than public magic school. It gave them a really good foundation," Cassidy turned again. "You found it? Where was it…? Under the couch… Harry keep better track of your things," Cassidy turned back to the two heads in her fireplace. "I've got to get going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Minerva and Dumbledore chorused as they both removed their heads from the fireplace.

"They take classes before they turn 11?" Dumbledore mused, now moving back over to his desk while Minerva wiped herself down. He was looking to Snape.

"Don't look at me. I never talked with Tim about his education," Severus raised his hands at this.

"I guess we will find out when I get these records," Minerva stated, curious herself.

-Harry Potter-

Later that night, Harper was in her bedroom. It was late and she was supposed to be in bed, but she had been looking for a book she had received a few years ago.

To make sure she didn't wake her up her brothers or parents, she had her wand out and had used the Lumos spell. Her mom had showed her how to use this spell when she had first got her wand.

"Here we are," Harper said to herself, finding the book at the bottom of her bookcase – when she had expressed an interest in long lost magical objects, myths, and legends, she had received many books about it for Christmas and birthdays. This one was British Magical Objects and Legends by Hildegard Spellman.

"Merlin's Staff, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem… no… come on…." Harper mumbled, flicking through the pages. "Ah, yes, The Founders' Vault!" Harper held her wand to the page to shine the light on it, reading quietly to herself. "It is said that one of the last things all four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did together was create a secret vault inside Hogwarts and hid a treasure within. No one knows what this treasure is, but many have tried to find it. The school has been searched many times, but it has never been discovered. Legend says only Hogwarts students may find the treasure and whatever is within is theirs to do with what they must…" the rest of the section was theories on what could be inside and how to find it. Nothing that gave too much information and more likely speculation.

Harper sat on the bed and leaned back.

"I'm about to be a Hogwarts students. I think it's time to find this Vault," Harper smirked to herself as she put the light on her wand out and put it on her nightstand before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Footnotes on American Schooling: This will be explained a bit more next chapter, but I decided to have this here. The schooling JK made for America just doesn't work so my beta and I made a new one for this story…
> 
> Junior Magic School: There are two different types. Public schools, run by the state's magical government, that are free for all; and private, which has to be paid for (Harry and Harper attended a private one). At the first sign of accidental magic for Muggle-borns, the state government finds the witch or wizards explains to the parents and get them enrolled in a junior magic school. There will be more about what they can learn in junior school in the next chapter.
> 
> When wizards and witches turn 11 and get their wands, they then have to decide on what magic school to go to. Now in JK world Ilvermorny seemed to be the only school in all of the United States (and I read somewhere Canada and Mexico, not sure how true that is). That is like Hogwarts being the only magic school in all of Europe! It just doesn't work (doing the math, that like 1-2 students from every State, each year. Ridiculous.) As stated in this chapter though, Ilvermorny is still there, but is a high-class school. Think the Harvard of magic.
> 
> Each state has at least one magic school and if you live close enough to the magic school, you don't have to dorm there if you don't want to. You can also commute to school each day like we mere Muggles do.
> 
> Hope that all makes sense.


	3. Diagon Alley

Tim, Harry, and Harper walked into the magical street from the back wall of the Leaky Cauldron; Tim had spent until this day getting an international portkey set up for Harper and Harry so that they could use it multiple times throughout the years. The portkey had to bring them to London, where their passports would be checked to have them legally enter each country, but it worked.

Harry was smirking as he walked besides his adopted father and sister. That morning Tim had given Harry his wand – Elder and Flame Tree wood, with Griffin feather and Wampus cat hair core. Today was the first time Harry had held it since it had chosen him in that little wand shop back home, and it was nice to have it back. Both Harper and Harry had their wands in a wand hostler connected to their hip.

They were used to magical shopping malls, but this was different in the way it was another country. A street, with shops lined on either side, met their eyes and they had to be impressed how Britain handled their shops, even if it was small compared to the ones they knew.

The siblings were curious though as they followed Tim to the large snow-white building known as Gringotts – they knew of this bank as it had branches in America, but unlike Britain it wasn't the only magical banking system.

"So, is Dumbledore coming himself?" Harry asked. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a baseball hat with his favorite team, the Diamondbacks, on it. He rarely went anywhere without wearing a baseball cap.

"If he is, I would like to ask him a few questions," Tim said darkly – he'd never got over the way Dumbledore had left Harry with the Dursleys. Everything he knew about the man indicated he was a good man, but he definitely made mistakes on this one.

"Harry is that yeh?" A voice called, and they turned to see a very large man in an over-large coat supporting a large brown beard. He moved over to them, the people in front parting for him due just to his sheer size. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Barely bigger than a kneazel kitten. You fit right into me hand." The man had a friendly smile on his face. "You look a lot like your father, but I swear you had your mother's eyes though... green."

"Oh," Harry said and mumbled "Finite oculus," to remove the color changing aspects of his contacts. "I wear contacts that change my eye colors sometimes." His eyes were now their normal green from the blue he usually supported.

"Ah well, how rude of me. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at 'ogwarts. Dumbledore sent me to meet wi' yeh," Hagrid said, Harry having a slightly hard time understanding his rural way of speaking. "But call me Hagrid. Happy birthday, 'arry." Hagrid took a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal what seemed to be a handmade birthday cake with the words 'Happy birthday' on it. "Baked it meself," Hagrid confirmed.

"Wow… Thank you," Harry said as he looked at the cake and turned it to show Harper. "I'll have this later…" Harry closed the box and opened a backpack he had on him – the box only just fit into the bag.

"You must be 'arry's cousin. Professor McGonagall told me all about 'arry's new circumstances, so I got this for you." Hagrid started searching through his pockets and brought out a letter that was identical to Harry's acceptance letter, only it had Harper's name on it – and even included which bedroom she was in at their house:

_Ms. Harper Evans_

_The Medium-Sized Bedroom_

_1980 Orenda Street_

_Phoenix_

_Arizona_

_United States of America_

"Do you have Harry's key to his trust vault?" Tim asked Hagrid, knowing from his wife that Hogwarts had had the Potter key since Lily and James' death.

"Ah, yes," Hagrid said, digging into his pocket again and coming out with a small key. "Here ya go," Hagrid gave the key to Harry who looked at it, wondering how much money was in this vault left to him. "You must be Lily's cousin?" He directed his attention to Tim.

"Tim Evans," Tim said politely, holding out his hand for the large man to take.

"Nice teh meet yeh," Hagrid said, taking Tim's hand and shaking it. "I have some business inside Gringotts meself. Mind if I join ya?"

"That would be fine," Tim said. "Maybe we could have dinner later and you could tell Harry and Harper more about Hogwarts – and maybe even about Harry's parents if you know anything? I told him all about Lily, but my knowledge of James was limited to the few times I met him and stories Lily herself told."

"I'd be delighted," Hagrid said, a big smile appearing on his face as they walked into the bank. There was a Goblin at the door, noticeable for his short stature, swarthy, clever face, pointed beard and very long fingers and feet.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So, if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there._

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," muttered Hagrid as the three family members took in the words for a moment before continuing through.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the doors, and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid made for the counter, Tim, Harry, and Harper following behind.

"Bets on Hagrid being half-giant," Harper whispered to Harry, who looked at Hagrid from behind and gave a nod. Neither had a problem with it, they just knew it when they saw it.

"Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal," Hagrid said when they got to one of the Goblins at the counter, and Harry looked around, wondering if anyone heard him. Harry's fame in America was more of curiosity on how he survived, but he wasn't some kind of savior there – he knew that would change here.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" The goblin asked, looking over at the boy now, and Harry handed over the key.

"Oh, and I need to retrieve th' you-know-what from vault you-know-which," Hagrid said, handing over a letter to the goblin, who glanced over at the letter as Harry and Harper shared a look.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," the Goblin said after a moment.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Tim said, interrupting the Goblin – he had let Hagrid take the lead, but he needed a word to understand everything here. "Is there a way I could speak to someone about Harry's finances here?" Tim wanted to know exactly what Harry had here and if anyone had gone into Harry's accounts during the ten years Tim had him.

"And you would be?" The Goblin asked.

"Harry's legal guardian," Tim said. "Timothy Evans."

The goblin gave a nod. "I will contact the Potter Account manager and let him know. He should be ready for you by the time you're done with the vaults," the Goblin said. "Griphook, take them to vault 687 and vault 713."

"What's the You-Know-What in Vault 713?" Harry asked as they all followed behind Griphook.

"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said, mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Again, Harry and Harper shared a curious look with one another.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in – Hagrid with some difficulty –and were off.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry and Harper had been on rollercoasters before, when Tim and Cassidy had brought them to amusement parks and enjoyed it, the cart and tracks reminding them of one. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way though, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Their eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but they kept them wide open. Once, Harry thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

They came to a sudden stop in a passageway lined with doors, and Griphook extracted himself from the cart, followed by Hagrid – who looked very green.

"Vault 687," Griphook called, taking the key from Harry, and opening up the vault before them. The three American's mouths opened at what was inside: piles of gold, silver, and bronze money greeted their eyes. Tim had looked up the British magical money system and knew them as Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"Whoa, Harry," Harper said. "You're rich."

"That would be a correct statement," Griphook spoke from the door as Harry took a money bag in the vault and took some of the coins inside it.

Hagrid turned to Griphook. "Vault 713 now, please, and… can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," Griphook replied, to a groan from the half-giant.

Back in the cart, they were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Tim pulled his son back.

Again, they stopped at another vault, this one older than the one that contained Harry's money, and again, all exited the cart.

"Stand back," Griphook called importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringott's goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Tim asked, curious.

"About once every ten years," Griphook stated, with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, they were sure, and Harry leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least – but at first he thought it was empty.

Then Harper hit his shoulder and pointed to a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid moved forward and picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid and Harper chuckled while Tim patted the man sympathetically on the back.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking back in the atrium of Gringotts, Harry and Harper pleased with the unexpected rollercoaster ride, while Tim seemed nonchalant about it. Hagrid though looked even greener than when they had got out at Harry's vault.

"Ragnar, should be ready for you now," Griphook turned to Tim.

"Listen. I'm going ta get a drink and make us a reservation fer dinner at th' Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid said to Tim, giving Harry a pat. "Oh, an' find Harry a birthday present. Meet ya in a few hours."

Before Harry could protest that Hagrid didn't have to get him a present, the half-giant was gone and the three were led to an office just beyond the atrium by Griphook. They were alone for a minute before an older goblin wearing glasses and a three-piece suit joined them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, the young heir returns," the goblin spoke, and Harry paused at the way he said it. "I knew your father and your mother – and your grandparents. My family have been taking care of the Potter family estate for a very long time. Before it was even called Potter. I am Ragnar."

"Hello, Ragnar," Tim said, taking the lead here. "I'm Timothy Evans." For the second time today, Tim found himself shaking hands with another magical being.

"Harry's guardian, yes. For big clients like Mr. Potter, we make sure we know who has control. We were going to send you a letter once the adoption went through but then thought for Mr. Potter's safety it might be better to leave this meeting until now. I was waiting for the day young Harry and his family walked into our doors. Now if this is about transferring some money to one of our American branches, we can…"

"Whether or not Harry wants some of his trust fund money turned to American money is up to him," Tim interrupted. "I was actually curious about his trust vault. Someone not in the family had the key and I was just hoping no one had accessed it."

"I assure you, Mr. Evans, if anyone other than a fellow goblin, outside of the Potter family, accessed his vault, there would be serious repercussions for all," Ragnar stated darkly, but started looking through files on his desk. "Well then, the trust fund of Harry Potter was opened by Lily and James weeks after birth and the first time it was accessed was today," Ragnar said, and Tim let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait," Harry spoke up. "You said I am a big client. I mean, there was a lot in that vault but there has to be a lot more people with a lot."

"That's not the only vault the Potter Family has," Ragnar explained. "Mr. Evans, how about I give you a little overview of the Potter estate?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Timothy said with a nod, glancing to Harry who looked eager now.

"First, let's go over his stocks," Ragnar said. "Lucky for Mr. Potter here, the Potter family has taken the option of letting us invest a certain amount of money and also get out of investments. Most wizarding families prefer we don't touch their money at all." Timothy had always thought Gringotts was simply rent-a-vault and store gold with no interest or anything to it. He was glad to hear there was this option. "As of such, we managed to keep gold flowing into your vaults, with the agreed upon fee for taking care of it. The money being taken in is enough to pay for the fees on all the vaults the Potter family owns, taxes on their houses, and some put away."

Ragnar waved a hand over the paperwork and muttered, "Replicata," and the paperwork instantly doubled. "A copy for you," he separated the original from the copy. "It's both muggle and wizarding companies. Plus, listings of all the houses inside the Potter estate," Ragnar handed the files to Timothy. "Now as for the vaults. Obviously, you know about his trust vault; then there is the Potter Family vault, which has been open almost since the beginning of Gringotts itself. It holds the majority of the Potter Family gold and other Potter heirlooms. It is locked though and cannot be accessed until Mr. Potter is of age. This is the vault the money from investments go to and pays the fees if needed. If Mr. Potter's trust vault were to get low, it would be refilled from this vault."

"Wow, Harry," Harper breathed at that. Harry himself amazed at what he apparently owned.

"The Potter family are not the richest people we have, but they are up there," Ragnar explained, seeing the amazement. "Apart from the family vault and the trust vault, there are a number of other vaults. One is a vault Ms. Lily Potter made when she was in school. She kept it open after her marriage for her pay to go into. There isn't much in this vault. I would suggest closing it and putting what is within into Harry's trust vault."

Ragnar then took a breath as he looked through papers.

"When they were going into hiding, Mr. and Mrs. Potter made several treasury vaults in case the worst happened. It's something done when people fear death is possible and to make it easier for non-children to collect what they are being left. As the Potter Will was never read, these vaults were never transferred to the intended recipient and still belong to Mr. Potter. Lily and James did leave who each was meant for. First off, we have a vault for the Alice and Frank Longbottom. There is no money within, since the Longbottom's are as rich as the Potters, but some personal items of value to the family."

"Then we have a vault for Mr. Remus Lupin," Ragnar said. Harry knew about his father's friends in their Marauders group, as they called them. "Money and some other things left for him. And then a vault for Mr. Sirius Black," Harry's fist tightened – the man who betrayed his parents, Tim and Cassidy had learned all about this betrayal soon after adopting Harry and they had relayed this information when they felt appropriate.

"And finally," Ragnar continued, "a vault for Mr. Timothy Evans."

"What?" Tim asked.

"Some personal objects and money. A lot of money," Ragnar said, handing over the piece of paper.

"That is a lot," Tim said, shocked Lily was going to leave this to him. "Could this…?" Tim had been planning, when he was here, to have the bank account for Harper's education transferred into British money to pay for Hogwarts, but with fees for transferring the fund and the exchange rates, he didn't even know how much he would have. "Could I use this to pay for my daughter's Hogwarts education."

"Ah yes. Hogwarts tuition is a strange thing." Ragnar mused. "The Ministry long agreed that all British wizards and witches deserve a Hogwarts Education, so for Muggle-Borns or those family too poor to pay, they get money from a special Ministry fund we have here in Gringotts. Any family with enough money to pay though, has to pay. We had several Muggle-Borns in over the past few days exchanging muggle money for wizarding money," Ragnar explained. "It's not a perfect system, however. For example, some of our larger Wizarding families have to pay for their eldest, but once the latter children enter Hogwarts, the Ministry fund supplies the tuition for them. However, they do still need to pay for their own supplies."

"There are large families like that?" Tim voiced, bemused at this concept.

"Indeed. Your children will attend Hogwarts with some of these types of families," Ragnar stated, not giving too much away. "But yes, there is more than enough money in the Evans vault for a full seven-year Hogwarts education, with supplies and then extra," Ragnar confirmed. "We could transfer it into a trust vault for your daughter so she could access it without you but keep it under the Potter family vaults so the Potter main vault will pay fees."

"I wouldn't want to take money from Harry," Tim said instantly at this. He and Cassidy had been having many late nights discussing financing for a Hogwarts education – it was slightly higher than any of the schools Harry and Harper had been considering before accepting this.

"Dad, there is a lot in there… more than I will ever use," Harry said, now putting an arm around Harper. "Do it."

"Okay," Tim said with a smile, looking back to Ragnar. "And Harry, what do you want to do with the other vaults?" He knew what he would decide, but this was Harry's ownership.

"Can we give the Longbottoms and Remus Lupin theirs?" Harry asked.

"We can," Ragnar said with a nod.

"As for Sirius Black's vault…" Harry paused. "Can we just leave it?" He didn't want it joined into any of his vaults right now and didn't want to look through it.

"It is a small vault. The fee for keeping it open is barely anything. We can leave it until you are ready to handle it," Ragnar said with a nod. "And Lily's Potter's vault?"

"What you suggested. Put the money in my trust vault," Harry nodded.

"I will get the proper paperwork for Mr. Evans to sign," Ragnar said, leaving the room.

"Damn Harry," Harper finally spoke. "Your mom and dad knew what they were doing."

"Lily was a very smart girl," Tim added, "I'm sure she knew what she was doing, more than James."

"I can see James just going with the flow," Harry nodded. "But leaving items for others in case the will was never read… very clever."

"Like I said…" Tim began, but the door opened, and Ragnar came back in, holding some more paperwork.

"This is to transfer your vault into a trust vault for Harper Evans and a transfer of money to Hogwarts for her education." Ragnar said, placing the first pieces of paper he had in front of Tim and showing him where to sign. After it was signed a key appeared out of thin air. "For you, Ms. Evans." Ragnar handed the key to Harper. "How about you and Mr. Potter go get some gold for it for your shopping?"

"Go," Tim said, seeing the two wanted to run off now. "Wait outside the bank for me before going shopping." Tim turned, knowing Ragnar wanted something else in private as Harry and Harper moved back into the bank. "I know that tactic Ragnar, getting the kids out of the room… what do you want to talk about?"

"Yes, well, I can see that Mr. Potter is not ready to hear this. Everyone needs someone to blame for a death as horrible as James and Lily's was. But Sirius Black is innocent," Ragnar said.

"What?" Tim asked, shocked himself.

"Sirius Black is the sole heir of the Black family – a family maybe even richer than the Potters. Others have tried to take the claim, but we have stopped them for three reasons: Sirius Black never received a trial; Lily and James' will that was not read said who their secret keeper was, and it was not Sirius Black; and Sirius named Harry his heir," Ragnar explained. "We Goblins are not allowed to interfere in Wizarding laws, but we can protect the gold. Now, as a wizard and Harry's legal guardian, the Black Family fortune and what to do about the wrongly imprisoned Lord Black is up to you."

"I see…" Tim breathed, still taking this new information in. For so long he'd thought Sirius Black had betrayed his friends, but this wasn't so, it seemed.

-Harry Potter-

Harry and Harper were on the street outside Gringotts. The two had seen the vault that was now Harper's and taken some money and both were itching to get shopping.

"Hey, dad," Harry said, seeing his father coming out of the bank. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes," Tim said, a little too fast and making the two look at each other. "What do you two need for school? Start with the bookstore."

"We actually have most of the books," Harper said, having her acceptance letter out and making Tim pause. "We got most of them for Junior Magic school. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling was a few years ago. We have also used One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. I think we use a different potions book though."

"And Newt signed our Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them book. Actually, we have the newest additions and our list are asking for the earlier additions," Harry said. "We didn't use this history book though. And this book of spells is not used in America, I think."

"That's not worrying at all," Tim said, taking the list from Harper frowning at the books.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Tim tried to remember when Lily found out she as a witch what she had to buy, but he wasn't sure. Certainly, they told them and had schooling before they turned 11 though.

"We also obviously have our wands, cauldron, phials, and scales," Harper said.

"We don't have a telescope though. Our Astronomy classes, the telescope was provided so we need one of our own," Harry said. "And we need the uniform: Three sets of plain work robes in black," he read off the list, "one plain pointed hat in black, one pair of protective gloves in dragon hide or similar and a winter cloak."

"Well, that's a robe shop," Tim nodded to a shop nearby called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which supported what looked like male and female Hogwarts outfits in the window.

"Hey dad, could we get some extra potion ingredients and some more advance books?" Harper spoke. "If we're ahead, it might be fun to continue some studying on our own."

"Sure," Tim said with a nod, looking over the list again with a frown. He wondered if encouraging Harry to go to Hogwarts and getting Harper in was a mistake now, but they had accepted Hogwarts and rejected the other schools. It was too late to change their minds. "You two go get measured for your uniforms and I'll go get your telescope and some potion ingredients. We'll go to the bookstore together."

"Cool," the two nodded as they went into the robe shop.

"New students?" Madam Malkin, a squat woman dressed all in mauve, addressed the pair. "I'm measuring another boy in the back, if you could wait here…" she nodded to Harper who smiled as Madam Malkin indicated for Harry to come to the back first to be fitted.

The other boy she mentioned was a pale youth with a pointed face and blonde hair; there as well a second witch, working on pinning up his robe, too. Madam Malkin had Harry stand on a stool next to the boy and slipped a long robe over Harry's head before she starting to pin it.

"Hello," the boy said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy droned, and Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He thought you had to be present to get your wand. "Then I am going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

"I got one for my birthday last year," Harry said truthfully. Both him and Harper had got brooms last year to take their flying test at their school.

"Oh, you're American," the boy raised an eyebrow, Harry figuring he had just noticed the accent. "How ghastly. Why on Earth would Dumbledore let an American in?"

"He has his reasons," Harry said, deciding not to comment on the ghastly remark. He was liking the boy less and less.

"Well, whatever. You must play Quidditch at least," the boy asked.

"No, I don't. It's not really a popular sport back home and I never got into it," Harry said truthfully. The wizarding sport played on brooms had fallen out of favor in America a long time ago. There were some teams though, but Harry had never gotten into it. He preferred running and actually exercising when he played a sport.

"Well, I plan on trying out for my house team when I can," the boy went on and Harry was finding him irritating. "Given any thought on what house you will be in? Of course, no one really knows until you get there, but my family has been in Slytherin for generations, so I am almost guaranteed that. Could you image being a Hufflepuff? I think I would leave, wouldn't you?"

"I haven't given it much thought. The house system is not something American schools really do," Harry remarked. The only school he could pick out off the top of his head that did it was Ilvermorny.

"American schools must not be very good. I can see why you want to go to Hogwarts," the boy smirked, and Harry had enough of him.

"Actually, America has many great schools, some of the best in the world and I had my pick. I have personal reasons for wanting to attend Hogwarts that are really none of your business before you ask," Harry snapped, and he could see the boy was shocked at the tone Harry took.

"You're done dear," the witch told the boy.

He stepped down and turned to Harry.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts," he said before leaving.

After that, Harper was brought back and being fitted just as Harry was done. Harry had been quiet, thinking about the other boy, but didn't say anything as Harper was fitted.

Leaving the robe shop with their clothing in bags, they quickly found Tim, who also had bags for the supplies he picked up. With that, the group headed for the bookstore.

"Grab whatever extra books you want," Tim told them as they entered the bookstore, which was filled to bursting with books – and people. "But we're meant to meeting up with Hagrid again soon. So, be quick."

The two started looking around the store for other books, the schoolbooks they needed being front-and-center, ready for the students looking for them. Harper picked up a beginner defensive spells book.

"I can't find the potion book," Harry said, surprising Harper as she was looking through a bookshelf. The two had been looking for the next potion book from the series they had been using in junior magic school. "Did find this one though, which seems cool. And got this."

Harry held out another book that said 'fun spells' on it.

"Maybe learn to play a prank or two," Harry said.

"We do have a test subject," Harper said with a wink and Harry laughed. The pair sometimes gave Boyd a hard time, but if anyone else harmed their little brother, they would be the first to get revenge.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, noticing Harper was looking at books on magical myths and legends. "Another lost magical object?"

"Not exactly," Harper mused and heard Tim calling for them. "I'll tell you later." Harry gave a nod as they went to go pay for the books.

Soon, they were headed for the Leaky Cauldron and saw Hagrid waiting out by the open archway that linked Diagon Alley to the pub. In his hands was a cage with a beautiful snowy white owl inside.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hagrid called.

"Whoa! You got me an owl?" Harry asked, moving over, and taking the cage, not believing it. The owl was asleep, her head under her wing.

"She's a good owl. I asked if she's good fer long flights an' she is. Can make it ta America and back," Hagrid explained. "I hope this is okay?" His eyes turned to Tim at that and so did Harry's.

"Well, you two are going to need to be able to write us," Tim smiled, and Harry grinned as he took the cage.

"I shoulda asked you first," Hagrid reasoned.

"I was going to suggest to Harry about getting an owl," Tim mused. "He's a little upset that Lucy can't go with him to Hogwarts."

"Who's Lucy?" Hagrid asked.

"His crup," Tim said.

"Oh, I love crups!" Hagrid said happily. "Few years back I had a litter at Hogwarts. Got a coupla students to help me train them before they were adopted into their new homes. Well, I got us a table waiting. Come on, Harry, I can tell you all kind of stories about yer mom an' dad."

Harry smiled as the group went into the Leaky Cauldron.

-Harry Potter-

Minerva McGonagall was looking over the history of Harry and Harper's junior magic schooling that had been sent over. It seemed that America used a different grading system than them, but the school seemed to know that and had included the grading scale. All the grades were good, but the subjects were what was surprised the professor.

They had some Muggle subjects such as Maths, English, and Science. Plus, it seemed they had to take some type of sports related class called 'Gym' – Harry's said he had done baseball and fencing, while Harper had taken a few years of swimming. The History class seemed to be a combined Muggle and Magical history classes. Then there was Herbology and Astronomy. The pair had been taking years of these subjects, including a specialized one that had to deal with potion ingredients as they had been taking potions classes as well – at least for the last year.

There were two notes in their files that they had passed tests to get out of flying and care of magical creatures' classes. There was also magical theory classes. It seemed like a lot, but these classes were spread out for at least five years already.

Minerva wasn't sure what to do with this information – the two students seemed to have been given an education that when they got to 11 that they could jump right into the actual spell practice. Minerva knew muggles taught their students from a young age, that at the ages of 4 or 5 they were already in some mild schooling and it got more difficult as the years went on. It seemed America had taken that idea and used it for magical students as well.

She had been a teacher for a long time though and had seen many students walk in and out of these doors. Muggles who had years of schooling and were used to things like homework and study had good work ethic but no knowledge of actual magic, while wizarding students who only had some home schooling were not used to the work but usually had a bit more knowledge. Eventually the muggle students gained knowledge and the magical students gained work ethic and the two evened out.

This was new though. These two had work ethic combined with a lot of knowledge in some subjects, but no spell casting knowledge. She was going to have to figure out what exactly to do and would have to talk to the other teachers as well. One thing for sure: she was wondering if she could get a system like this into action here.

-Harry Potter-

It was night and they were back in Arizona when Harper had snuck into Harry's room. Her wand lit up to find Harry was sitting on his bed – Lucy, the crup, was sleeping on the bottom of the bed and the owl's cage was open – she probably went out hunting.

"You got Lumos down," Harper grinned seeing Harry's wand was lit up too.

"Easy spell," Harry said. "Wonder if mom and dad would take us to the shooting range to try some defensive spells?"

"We can ask," Harper said.

"So, did you name the owl?" Harper asked.

"Hedwig," Harry smiled. "It's a name that spoke out to me when looking through A History of Magic."

"That would be rebranded to A History of British Magic," Harper pointed out. "They sorely lack American history, and only vaguely mention Europe and Asia…."

"True," Harry mused. "They don't even mention the magical side to the American Revolution." Muggles were not the only people who revolted during the revolution. The Magical side had as well. In fact, some of the founding fathers of America were wizards and others had been let in on the magical community so they could fight side by side.

"So, what are you up to?" Harry had to ask, and to answer this, Harper gave Harry the book she was holding. It was opened to the page about the Founders' Vault. "You think it exists?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Harper said. "That school is packed with mysteries. I want to find it."

"Yeah, I am in," Harry said.

"Really?" Harper asked.

"Can't let you do this without me," Harry said and Harper smiled. "But what prank do you want to pull on Boyd tomorrow?"

"Well, the Fun Spells book has a lot of suggestions," Harry chuckled, pulling out the book to show Harper.

-Harry Potter-

In their bedroom, Tim and Cassidy were discussing what the Goblin had told Tim about Sirius Black.

"What do we do about this?" Cassidy asked.

"The British Ministry of Magic is completely insane," Tim said. "I don't even know where to begin on getting him free. I am going to need to talk to people quietly. Figure this out. And we can't tell Harry. I don't know how he would react to Sirius being innocent or that he has to rot in one of the worst prisons on Earth until I can get him out."

"If Sirius is innocent though, it means whoever really did betray Lily and James is still free," Cassidy pointed out and Tim nodded, having thought of that himself. "And we're sending our kids to Hogwarts. Are we doing the right thing?"

"I thought of that earlier, but that was just because I wasn't sure how great their education system is after seeing the books the two have to get," Tim said. "They have each other. And maybe we can teach them how to throw a cutting curse at least."

Cassidy gave a nod as they started to get into bed.

"What happens to Harry if Sirius goes free? He is Harry's godfather," Cassidy pointed out.

"We're his parents," Tim calmed Cassidy. "But when we get Sirius free, we have a new member to the family."

Cassidy smiled as the two settled down into bed.

"You know Harper went downstairs to Harry's room, right?" Cassidy asked.

"It's Harry's birthday. Let them have some fun," Tim dismissed. "We'll break it up if they set the house on fire." Cassidy laughed as Tim put an arm around his wife and the two settled down.


	4. The Journey from Platform 9 and 3/4

Hermione Granger of Bath, Somerset, had always thought she was an unusual girl. It wasn't just her cleverness that made her different, but the little things that spoke to her – such as that time when she was six and had managed to jump the garden fence to get away from the bully of her next-door neighbor, or that time when a dog named Ripper had actually bit her leg but hadn't caused a mark. That was why, sometime in July, neither her, nor her parents were completely shocked at the appearance of a woman in flowing green robes and pointed hat at their doorstep.

Professor McGonagall, as she called herself, had revealed all. Hermione Granger was a witch, the child of two muggles, as she called Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and had had her name down for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since birth. Hermione had pointed out to the Professor at this point that it would have been nice to know this at an earlier age, but apparently this wasn't 'Hogwarts way'. Nevertheless, what followed was an invigorating trip to London, to the wizarding street of Diagon Alley, followed by information on how to get to the school.

So, on September 1st, Hermione Granger bade her parents goodbye before running at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross. Professor McGonagall had shown her this on their day of shopping, so Hermione was prepared as she passed through the magical barrier and onto the platform where a large red steam engine stood waiting; students, parents, luggage, and pets littered the platform as Hermione took it all in - she had been bewildered when Professor McGonagall had told her, not the mention the name on her ticket, but to see the wordings 'Platform 9 and 3/4' hanging over the hubbub before her was astonishing. She had smiled as she passed a red-haired family who's youngest male was struggling with a rat and whose obvious twin brothers were joking about toilet seats to a younger female and frowned at the blonde family who seemed to be too aloof with their only son.

Dragging her luggage onto the train – it was overloaded with more books than first years should have, after all – Hermione wondered what to do next. Obviously, she needed to find a seat on this train, but she knew she had to be careful. Professor McGonagall had warned her there was a certain bias against muggle born witches and wizards, even now, so if she went to a compartment with these type of people in, they might not like her right away, but if she went to an empty one, she would be alone. On the whole, she really wanted to meet other witches and wizards before she even entered the school.

That was when she saw a compartment with only two people in; a boy wearing a baseball hat and a girl, who's back was to the door. The two were sitting on the same seat as they talked to each other. There was a beautiful snowy white owl on top of their trunks and the girl had a beautiful black and white kitten in her arms, peering over to look at Hermione as she stared.

Taking a breath, Hermione decided to take a shot as she opened the door.

"Is this seat free?" Hermione asked, pointing at the other side of the compartment and the empty seat.

"Yeah it's free," the girl said. "Come on in." Hermione was shocked at the accent – she had heard American accents before on TV but had never heard one in real life. Hermione also noticed the girl was wearing a shirt with an American flag on it.

"Need a hand?" The boy asked – he had an American accent as well.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said, surprised as the boy helped her get her trunk in the compartment and stored. Right on time as by the time they sat down just as the train had started moving. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is my first year."

"Us too," the boy said. "I'm Harry and this is my sister Harper."

"And of course, Hedwig," Harper said, pointing at the owl. "And this is Daisy." Harper lifted the cat in her arms a bit as she said it.

"Do a lot of Americans go to Hogwarts?" Hermione couldn't help herself from asking.

"Oh no," Harper said.

"Actually, I think this is –" Harry started.

"–rare, if never," Harper completed for Harry.

"I think we're the first Americans to go to Hogwarts in a very long time," Harry said.

"Extremely long time," Harper concluded.

Hermione was shocked as she watched the two. "You two do the twin finishing each other sentences thing," Hermione said. "You don't look like twins."

"Oh, no we're not twins," Harper said.

"Harper is a few months older than me," Harry said, confusing Hermione.

"My parents adopted Harry," Harper said.

"Are you both from wizarding families?" Hermione had to ask.

"We're both from wizarding families," Harper confirmed. "Although they themselves were all muggle-borns."

"Well, my dad wasn't muggle born, but both of my parents died in the war," Harry added, and Hermione gave a nod. It was hard to think there had been a war in her own country she had not known about. Even worst to think it was about people like her – one side fighting to kill them and the other defending them.

"My dad is his mom's cousin so here we are," Harper said. "But to answer your original question, yes, we do the finishing each other sentences thing."

"Mom says we do it more when we're trying to explain something," Harry said.

Hermione gave a smile and nod. "That's nice, so you two grew up with all this?"

"Yes," the two answered together.

"Nobody in my family is magic at all." Hermione stated quickly now. "It was a surprise when I found out, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the only school of witchcraft there is in the UK – I've heard. I've learned all our sets of books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough given I didn't know the first thing about Hogwarts until the summer…" with that, Hermione seemed to talk herself into silence as Harry and Harper smiled to one another.

"No one bothered to tell you when you were a kid?" Harper asked with a frown. "Our friend, Jonny, back at home is a muggle-born. Someone found him when he was five from his accidental magic burst to inform him and his parents."

"Professor McGonagall said it wasn't the Hogwarts way, to inform children before their 11th birthday. It would have been nice to know earlier… and what is going on out there?" Hermione had been distracted by the commotion going on outside the compartment. There were students running up and down the train, shouts and slams of doors. Before Harry and Harper could answer, a boy, maybe a few years older than them, opened up their door.

"You there, take off the hat," the boy said to Harry as Daisy gave him an annoyed meow at his tone.

"And why should I?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you're American," the boy said and pulled a face as if 'American' was a bad word. "Never mind." The door closed.

"Well, that was rude," Hermione frowned, looking from Harry and back to the door.

"Is he in there?" Someone else asked the older student outside.

"No just some American and two girls. Harry Potter has got to be here somewhere," the boy said as they moved off.

"Oh, Harry Potter," Hermione mused. "I wonder if he is on the train? He should be the right age according to _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ "

Harper and Harry looked at each other and then started laughing. "Wait till they find out," Harper said.

"In a book?" Harry added, laughing with his sister.

"Find out…?" Hermione started but then paused as the penny dropped. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

"Cricket?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "But yes I am."

"I've read all about you," Hermione said. "Apart from _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ you're also in _Modern Magical History_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_!"

"You are in books Harry." Harper playfully pushed her brother, who laughed at this.

"There were a lot of theories on where you ended up. Some say you went to muggles, others said you were adopted by Goblins, or that a wizarding family took you in with no idea who you actually were. No one said you went to America though," Hermione continued.

"Adopted by Goblins?" Harper blinked at this.

"No one knew," Harry voiced, ignoring his sister at this. "No one seemed to have known my mom had an American family who were magical."

"But Hermione, please, keep this to yourself for a bit. We want it to be a surprise," Harper added with a smile and wink at Hermione.

"It's not my secret to tell," Hermione admitted truthfully. It was soon after this that conversation moved on to Hermione's schooling and was about to move onto the topic of American schooling when an older woman with a trolley full of food stopped at her compartment door.

Hermione eyed the sweets on the top of the trolley with pleasure, noticing the sandwiches on the bottom shelf and had to refrain herself – she has used all her wizarding money back in Diagon Alley and while her mother had packed her a lunch, it was never that filling.

Harper and Harry though didn't even blink as they bought her a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water. Then they also bought a large number of sweets which they were more than willing to share. Hermione was shocked at the surplus of sweets that siblings bought – she had expected Mars Bars or Dairy Milk Chocolate, not Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Hermione had never seen before. She wondered how her parents would react to so many sugary treats. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dentists after all.

Later on, after, they had changed into their robes, Harper had taken out a deck of cards, asking if Hermione had played poker before. Hermione hadn't but she was a quick study as Harper taught her and they used Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as chips.

"You know, I like these Chocolate Frog cards," Harry spoke up. While he was now in his robes, he had kept his baseball cap on, having rarely gone anywhere without it, after all. He had declined the game and had instead been getting into the Chocolate Frogs. Hermione had been pleased to know this was the first time they had seen most of these treats too. None of them being in America. "Look at this one, I have Albus Dumbledore." He passed it over to Harper who shrugged it off at a glance.

Hermione picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon spectacles, had a long, crooked, nose and flowing silver hair. He had a long beard and moustache and underneath the image was, indeed, the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So, this is Dumbledore," Hermione breathed as Harry and Harper frowned. She'd read a lot about him, but the books she had got from Diagon Alley didn't come with pictures. She turned over the card and saw more wording. She read it aloud. "Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelves uses of dragon's blood, and his work in alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."

Bemused, Hermione turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore had disappeared from the picture.

"He's gone!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping the card in shock.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Harry mused, picking up the card again and looking it over once more himself.

"Will this be something else to collect with your baseball cards?" Harper spoke up.

"Sure, Ms. Comic Book collector," Harry replied, and Harper gave a laugh. "I wonder if they do any famous American wizards?"

Before either could respond, their compartment door opened to a meow from Daisy, who had been sleeping on a seat. The group turned to see a rounded boy of their age; he was a first year since his robes did not include a house symbol yet, unlike the previous boy who had had a Gryffindor symbol on his robes. "Excuse me…" he said, seeming nervous. "Have you seen a toad? I lost mine."

"Sorry no we haven't," Harper said. "I think Daisy would have gotten the toad if it came in here." Daisy meowed as if saying yes.

"You should ask an older student to summon the toad," Harry spoke up. "There's a spell that can do it, but way too advanced for any of us."

"Um… thank you, I will," the boy said. "I'm Neville by the way. We're almost at Hogwarts, just to let you know."

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile as Neville left. "We should finish up the game," she told Harper.

"Well, I'm all in," Harper said putting her Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans into the middle seat. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione looked at her cards and then put them down.

"I fold," Hermione said. "What do you have?" Harper laid her cards down on the table to show she had absolutely nothing as she collected her winning. "Hey, you lied!"

"I bluffed," Harper corrected. "Part of the game."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said, putting the chocolate frog cards away. "I am literally the only person who can tell when she's bluffing. She's sneaky like that." Harper stuck her tongue out at her brother as she tossed one of the beans into her mouth and then pulled a face.

"These things are the most disgusting things I have ever tasted!" Harper complained.

"Yeah, the back of the box say that they mean every flavor – including ear wax and vomit," Harry said, looking at the box.

"Why would they make these things?" Harper asked as she tossed the beans back into the box.

"Because sometimes you can get some really nice ones," Hermione supplied, having grabbed a red one which was, indeed, strawberry, and it was delicious.

The boy, Neville, had been right as a voice called throughout the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Noting the voice, Harry made sure Hedwig was secure in her cage, just as Harper attempted to get Daisy back into her cat carrier. "You'll be fine," Harper told the cat as Harry went to help his sister put the kitten in the carrier and close it.

The train slowed down right to a stop as people pushed their way towards the doors and out onto the tiny, dark platform. Harry and Harper shivered in the cold night air – not used to this weather in warm Arizona – as Hermione looked around, wondering what was next. Then, a lamp came bobbling over the heads of the students and Harry and Harper heard a familiar voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Harry waved at Hagrid and then put a finger over his lips, Hagrid realizing not to say his name out loud from that.

"Blimey!" A red-headed boy whistled at the appearance of Hagrid, but all the first-years must have been gathered as Hagrid was already leading the way. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid off the platform and down to what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who had lost his toad on the train, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' around this bend 'ere."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop the high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Harry and Harper paused that moment, both feeling some sort of affinity to the castle, like some type of unspoken connection. Something calling out to them. Reaching out to their magic, but they didn't understand it as they took in the structure.

It was almost like the castle was happy to see them.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, shaking the two Americans out of their confused reverie as the giant pointed to a fleet of small boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Harper, and Hermione headed for one.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said, seeing the boy. "Come on." Neville got on the boat with the three of them.

"I see you found your toad," Hermione said. Neville had a toad in his hands, who seemed to be trying to get away again.

"Yeah, a seventh year summoned Trevor for me," Neville said. "Thanks for the suggestion."

"No problem," Harry smiled.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid at this, who had a boat to himself and even then, looked like he was too big for it. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off as one, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the magnificent castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"'ere we are!" Hagrid shouted as his boat reached what looked like a small boat house. Only two boats at a time seemed to be able to dock, so it took the students a few minutes to coordinate themselves.

"Oi, you there. Is this your toad?" Hagrid said, checking Harry and Harper boat and producing Trevor, who croaked pitifully.

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily, grabbing the toad from the giant as Harper, Harry and Hermione shared a look. As the boats left, silently gliding back to the other side of the dark lake, the first-years followed Hagrid up the tall flight of steps, the castle ever looming over them until they reached a huge oak front door.

"Everyone here? You still got yer toad?" Hagrid addressed the group, and then Neville, who nodded. Hagrid then raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, silver-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry knew this was not someone he ever wanted to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall replied curtly. "I will take them from here." She pulled the door open wide and led the group of first years into the Entrance Hall, which was so big, Harry suspected they could have fit the whole of his and Harper's home in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high it was hard to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led deeper into the castle

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said to them as Hagrid moved off. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on a few people, including Neville, who's cloak was fastened under his left ear, and then looked at Harry who gave her a smile before she left.

"You should probably take your hat off," Hermione muttered to Harry. "You don't want to lose points before you're even sorted."

"Yeah, alright," Harry sighed, taking off his hat reluctantly.

"Well, where is he?" It was a red head boy with a smudge on his nose who was looking around and Harry knew this had to be for him. Others echoed the redhead's suggestion.

"He's dead," Harry recognized the droning voice of blonde boy he had met in the robe shop. "Probably never lived that night. We were all fools for believing it." Harper gave a smirk to her brother as the group remained quiet from this suggestion.

"He's not dead," it was Neville who spoke rather quietly.

"What did you say?" The blonde boy glared at Neville.

"Harry Potter isn't dead," Neville reiterated, his voice barely audible though.

"And how do you know?" The blonde boy rounded on Neville.

"Because the House Potter gave a gift to House Longbottom this summer and Harry Potter was the only one who could authorize that," Neville so quickly, it was almost one long word. He was clearly frightened as he said it.

Harper and Harry looked at each other. They didn't know this Neville was a Longbottom.

"Sure," the blonde stated sarcastically, moving toward Neville threateningly.

"Hey, why don't you back off!" Harper told the blonde, quickly stepping between Neville and the other boy.

"Oh, another American. A pair of you. Dumbledore has really gone barmy," the blonde said, noticing Harry too.

Before either could say anything more, the children were shocked by a group of about twenty ghosts coming through the walls. One or two children actually screamed.

"Forgive and forget I say. We ought to give him another chance," one ghost was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Another ghost responded.

"Whoa, I've never seen so many ghosts," Harry stated as the ghosts noticed the students, moving to interact with them.

"There aren't a lot of ghosts in America?" Hermione asked, unable to take her eyes off the silver specters around them. Something else she had read about.

"There are some, but the Catholic Church works to help them move on," Harry explained.

"Some just don't want to," Harper added.

"The Catholic Church?" Hermione asked turning her head to the two. "There's magical people in the church?"

"Every major religion has a magical following as well," Harper explained, and Hermione was relieved to hear that.

"Move along," Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Now form a line and follow me." With that, she led them into the Great Hall. It was a splendid room, lit by thousands of candle which were floating in mid-air over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up to here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts now shone misty silver. Harry noticed Hermione looking up and joined her, seeing the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars and had to smile at the magic involved.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._ " Hermione whispered to anyone listening.

Harry looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Harry had to wonder about the cleanliness of this place as the room fell silent. Then, a rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty._

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find._

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Four top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_S_ _o, try me on and I will tell you_ _,_

_W_ _here you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind._

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_ _,_

_Y_ _ou'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folk use any means_ _,_

_T_ _o achieve their ends._

_So, put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands – although I have none,_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It then bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"What an unusual hat," Harper muttered as Harry overheard the redhead muttering about "killing Fred."

"You just put on the hat and it sorts you, neat right?" Hermione muttered as the applause died down. "Another thing I read in _Hogwarts: A History._ "

"It's weird," Harry corrected, not used to this way of schooling, but Professor McGonagall had started to speak again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall called out to the first years. She was holding a long scroll of parchment as she called out the first name. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause and then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry noticed one of the ghosts, a very large and rounded ghost, waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" McGonagall called and the next girl moved forward, placing the hat on her head as she sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" McGonagall called and a small boy moved forward, nervously.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted after a moment, and the second table from the left clapped this time as several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' then became the first Slytherin of their group to move off to the final table that had yet to cheer and then came the name Harry and Harper had been waiting for.

"Evans, Harper!" McGonagall called out. Harper gave Harry a nod as she went to take the hat.

"The American," it was the pompous blonde boy who said it. "Whatever house gets them should be ashamed." Harry rolled his eyes. While he knew the muggle governments of Britain and America were close allies, the magical ones were not. Magical governments rarely talked to each other and it seemed because of this, Britain had a superior tone and looked down on Americans.

Harper sat on the stool and placed the hat upon her head. "Oh, it's been a very long time since anyone has had a thought of looking for the Founders' Vault," it was a voice in Harper's head that Harper somehow knew came from the hat. "Well, when you get free time go to the library. In a back corner there under a painting there is a secret compartment. State your intentions and you will receive your instructions."

"Thank you," Harper thought back, surprised by this.

"Oh, don't thank me. The Founders told me to tell this to anyone who intends to take up this quest and I think it's about time what was locked away is finally discovered. So, good luck young Ms. Evans, but before you can begin your journey, I need to sort you," the Sorting Hat said back. "Now let's see. You're fiercely loyal to your brother, but no, Hufflepuff won't do. You're smart, you could compete with the Ravenclaws if you put your mind to it, but no. Your personally doesn't quite combine with Ravenclaw. But you're brave definitely and also very sneaky and cunning. Oh wait, what is this?"

"What?" Harper thought, not sure what the Sorting Hat was seeing.

"I don't just see into your mind; I can see into your magic. All that you are. And I sense a strong connection you feel to this school, to the magic here. I don't know why I didn't see this when young Lily was here, but it's more advanced in you. You and your brother certainly have a journey ahead of you and will find out a lot, but I am happy you are here. Now, yes, you would do well in Gryffindor but for you there is only one place that will let you fully discover who you are..." Then sorting hat then yelled out loud: "SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin's erupted into applause as the first years remained dead silent – all except the blonde boy, who groaned. Harper smiled as she replaced the hat onto the stood, shared one final look with Harry, and then moved off to the table that was applauding her.

Harry let off a breath at this, now knowing where Harper was going to be, but not knowing his fate yet. Feeling slightly nervous now himself, away from Harper, he put his baseball cap on once more, feeling comfort from wearing it.

As "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" was called next, Neville turned to Harry, confused.

"Aren't you and Harper siblings?" Neville asked. "You're the only two Americans here."

"Yes, we are, but we have different last names," Harry confirmed with a smirk. He had never actually introduced himself to Neville, he realized.

After Justin went to Hufflepuff, Hermione was called, and she spent a long time under the hat. Harry wondered what would happen if the Hat didn't pick a house, wondering if the school would do a move to a more Americanized structure, with students not in a house at all.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat finally yelled out, and Hermione gave a smile as she it off and took her place at the Ravenclaw table, shaking hands with several students too.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The Hat took a long time with him, too, before it finally shouted out: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville seemed disappointed at this, but nevertheless smiled as he reached the applauding table.

"Malfoy, Draco," was next, and it was revealed to be the blonde bully from the robe shop. He swaggered forward when his name was called and barely had the chance to wear the Hat before it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many people left now. "Moon, Nott, Parkinson, and then a pair of twin girls, Patil and Patil, then Perks, Sally-Anne and finally: "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"You're going to have to take off that hat," McGonagall remarked, not seeming amused he was wearing the baseball cap once more.

"Sorry," Harry said, taking his baseball hat off as he sat down. The last thing he saw before the Hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. The next, he was looking at the black inside of the Hat. He waited.

"Well, hello young Mr. Potter. I told your sister where to start your Founders' Vault journey," the Hat informed Harry, who nodded slightly. "Now let's see. You feel the same magical connection as your sister… now that is interesting." Harry was confused. "You won't be joining your sister in Slytherin though, I am sorry. You don't belong there. Not a bad mind, but no, Ravenclaw won't do. You're loyal, yes, and brave, definitely… maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Either would be a nice fit. But yes, difficult, very difficult. I think I know the house you will fit very nicely into," the hat then yelled out loud: "GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table, and Harry removed the hat. He glanced at the Slytherin table to see Harper applauding but looking a little sad. He felt that way too – he wanted to be with his sister, but the Hat had placed him in Gryffindor, so there had to be a reason. He put his baseball cap on again. Reaching the table, a tall redhead in glasses, who had Prefect badge pinned to his chest, gave him a vigorous handshake, while two other redheads, obviously twins, shouted happily: "we got Potter!"

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was the rude redheaded boy with the smudge on his nose. To accompany his red hair, he was pale green, and Harry had to smirk.

"Weasley, Ronald," was his name, according to Professor McGonagall, and after a minute under the Hat, his fate was decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ronald threw the hat back on the stool as he moved toward the Gryffindor table, but Ron's eyes were fixed on Harry as the Prefect congratulated Ronald – who was his brother. He managed to squeeze between Harry and one of the previously sorted Gryffindor boys, Dean Thomas, just as "Zabini, Blaise," was finally sorted into Slytherin.

As Professor McGonagall removed the Hat and stool, the man Harry recognized as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Welcome," Albus Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he a bit… mad?" He asked the redhead Prefect, Ron's brother.

"Mad?" The Prefect replied airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world. But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry blinked. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food, some of which he had never seen before, which had to be British delicacies. He recognized roast beef, roast chicken, sausages, bacon, steak, various types of potatoes, fries that the others called 'chips' for some reason, peas and carrots; but he didn't recognize the round strange brown things the Prefect told him were 'Yorkshire Puddings', the similar brown thing with sausages apparently called 'Toad in the Hole', and the bowl of minced meat and vegetables topped with mashed potatoes the Prefect's twin brothers greedily served out called 'Shepherd's Pie'. Harry decided to stick to the dishes he knew, for now.

"So," it was Ron, and he turned to Harry, a mouth full of the Shepherd's Pie. "Let's see it?"

"See what?" Harry asked.

"The scar," Ron said, and everyone in the nearby vicinity fell a little quieter.

Harry frowned but rolled up the robe covering his right leg. "Got this scar when I was six sliding into home base at my little league game," Harry stated.

"Sliding into what at a what?" Ron asked.

"You're talking baseball, right?" The classmate Ron had unceremoniously pushed aside earlier to get to Harry, Dean Thomas, asked.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile.

"Wait," Ron interrupted again. "The scar. The real scar. Let's see it."

"I have no other scar," Harry said, annoyed.

"Everyone knows Harry Potter has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead from the Killing Curse. Go on, take off your hat," Ron said.

Harry wasn't really liking Ron's attitude, but he could see everyone else wanted to see the same thing too. "Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you folks," Harry said, taking off his hat and moving hair out of the way to show his completely scar-free forehead. "But I don't have a scar."

Harry could hear and see the disappointment in his fellow students and sighed.

"Why are you talking like that?" Ron asked, unfazed now.

"Like what?" Harry asked as he put his hat back on.

"Like an American," Ron said.

"Because I am an American," Harry said, confused.

"No, you're not," Ron said.

"Yes, I am," Harry said, taken aback by this statement.

"You were born here," Ron said.

"You're right there, I was. And my biological parents were British. But my adoptive parents, who I have lived with for as long as I can remember, are Americans who live in America," Harry said.

"Bloody hell, who allowed that to happen?" Ron said, but Harry had had enough of him.

"Well considering my adopted dad is my biological mom's cousin it wasn't up to anyone here," Harry snapped at him.

"Sorry!" Ron replied, although he didn't sound it as he now added, "but where are your glasses?" Harry groaned. "They said you'd be wearing glasses."

"Who did?" Harry rounded on him before adding, thoughtfully. "Who would know? I haven't been in Britain since I was one. Besides, where are your glasses?"

"I don't need glasses," Ron replied, confused.

"Exactly," Harry rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into explaining the magical contact lenses he wore instead with this boy.

"Ron, shut up," it was clearly one of Ron's older brothers who said it and Harry was thankful. Dean though had taken an initiative and got up, moving to Harry's other side so he could have a clear conversation with Harry, who was grateful.

"So, do you play baseball?" Harry asked Dean.

"No, I play football," Dean said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "What position? Quarterback? Kicker?"

"What?" Dean asked and then paused. "Oh no, I forget Americans call football a different name and call a different sport football. We play with our feet and kick into a net."

"Oh soccer," Harry said. "I've played a little for fun with my buddies back home."

"You should try Quidditch. It's amazing," Ron tried, wanting back in on a conversation and to get on Harry's good side.

"I really don't care for it or flying," Harry dismissed, not even looking at Ron, who mumbled 'bloody hell' again as Harry and Dean continued their conversation.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you," the Headmaster announced. "First-years should note that the Forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," his twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, Ron's brothers, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week to term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you all that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bound to everyone who do not wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore concluded.

A few people laughed at this as a fluttering of confused whispers came over the Hall. Dumbledore chose to ignore it.

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore smiled at the hall.

-Harry Potter-

At the warning of imminent death for those who visited the third-floor corridor, Harper turned to her own Prefect of the Slytherin table, Gemma Farley.

"He's not being serious?" Harper asked the Prefect.

"Must be," Gemma stated. "It's off, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I'm surprised no one's told the Prefects about this one. But come on, I've got to show the first-years the common room," with that, Gemma got to her feet and Harper had to follow her, the other first-years rallying behind her as Gemma led them out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. Down a flight of stairs, they reached a bare stretch of stone wall where Gemma waited for all the first years to gather – some older students waited too.

"To get into the common room, you must reach this wall," Gemma instructed. "There is a password which is changed each term. The password this term is Slughorn." As she said the last word, the wall melted away to reveal a small corridor that led into a warm room, portraits lining the windowless walls, as a fireplace roared in the back. Green furniture scattered the room, and some older students were already sitting and chatting. Once the first-years were all through, Gemma turned back to the group.

"This is the Slytherin common room," Gemma stated. "As Slytherins we need to stick together. The other houses aren't our friends."

"Indeed," a low voice spoke and Harper and the first-years turned to see one of the professors had entered – he was a tall man with greasy black hair, hooked nose, and long black robes. Harper had the momentary impression of a bat as she took him in.

"Professor Snape," Gemma stated as the new Professor waved her off to address the students.

"Indeed. I am Professor Severus Snape. I am your Head of House and potions teacher. If you have any problems come to me. Now, go find your dormitories. Ms. Evans, a word?"

Several Slytherins shared a look as Snape maneuvered Harper away from the group, her mind running a mile a minute as she connected dots – her father had mentioned a Severus Snape many times, he had been a friend of Harry's mothers, but a rift had formed between them somehow. She didn't have any more details than that, but she knew she had to use that knowledge to her advantage.

"Ms. Evans," Professor Snape began, "I fear, due to certain things about yourself, you might not have the warmest welcome into my house, or indeed, this school. If anyone were to give you any problems, do come to me. I do not condone my students giving each other a difficult time."

"Thank you, sir, but can I ask something?" Harper asked.

"Proceed," Snape said.

"Is this hard time you think I will have because I am American, because I am a second-generation witch, or because my brother is Harry Potter?" Harper asked.

"Yes," Snape simply answered.

"I see," Harper said with a nod, trying to hide her smile at this. "Thank you for being blunt and being willing to look out for me. I am sure my Aunt Lily would have been happy to know you are."

"Well…" Professor Snape seemed to not know what to say to this. "Do find your dormitory, I believe you're sharing with two other Slytherin girls."

Harper gave a smirk as nodded as she moved away. That sneaky little comment about Lily was Harper letting Severus know she knew his past, and if Harper knew that it meant Harry Potter knew. She hoped some wounds would heal at this.

Harper went to where the other first-years were now being shown: two doors leading off and downward. A girl Harper recognized as Daphne Greengrass was in conversation with Gemma Farley, and upon seeing Harper, moved over to her. "Evans? You're with me and Tracy."

"With?" Harper asked as they moved through the door on the right and down a tight spiral staircase, almost to the bottom.

"We have some space down here so not all the Slytherin years need to dorm together. The boys and girls may be separate but some of those remain separate to each other, apparently," Daphne explained as they finally reached a door with '1A' on it. Harper had noticed several As and Bs on the way down. "It seems me, you, and Tracy will be close for the next seven years," Daphne said as Harper gave a nod, following her to a room with three large four-poster beds. Her trunk and Daisy in her carrier were at the foot of one of them and Harper smiled, moving to let her cat out, who went right for the bed and gave an annoyed meowed at being locked up so long. Harper opened her trunk to get some dry cat food out, so to feed the hungry cat.

"So, you know Harry Potter?" It was the other girl Harper knew was Tracy.

"He's my brother," Harper said, deciding not to hide it.

"I didn't think he had siblings," Daphne spoke.

"Well, if you want to be accurate, he's actually my second cousin," Harper explained, not seeing the harm in this. "But we were raised together."

"Oh," Daphne said with a nod as she went to her bed.

"What's it like in America?" Tracy asked. "Are there not many wizarding schools there?"

"There are loads actually. A lot more than you have here," Harper explained. "But I came here because Harry came here. My parents arranged for it."

"Nice," Tracy smiled. It seemed she wanted to know more but Harper was missing Harry and didn't really want to talk to these strangers right now.

"I'm tired, long day," Harper stated simply. It was true, what with the time difference between Arizona and here, she and Harry had tried to get used to this time zone before coming. But with having to get to England before the sun even came up at home, the two weren't sure when they had slept last. Returning to her trunk to grab her pajamas and then a notebook. She jumped onto the bed and closed the curtains around her bed and then changed.

Then she opened the notebook. It was a communication device connected to other notebooks. She, Harry, and several of their friends had had them for a long time. Each page was dedicated to a person, connected to their own notebooks so one could write back and forth between individuals. Harry was on the first page, but she momentarily rifled through the notebook, seeing all the other names were faded – the magic of these books had distance problems, so most of her friends were out of range. She turned back to Harry, whose name was clear.

'Meet tomorrow outside the Great Hall before breakfast,' Harper wrote on a page. The ink disappeared the moment she finished writing, to be delivered to Harry.

A moment later, ink appeared on her page saying 'Absolutely!' followed by 'miss you. This is weird'.

'I know it is. We'll get used to it' Harper gave a smile as she closed the book and pet Daisy. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: Hope you enjoyed this. I would like to point out two things here. 1, I decided to omit the Hogwarts song (Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts) due to the fact it was never used in the books again and felt out of place here; and 2, Ron may be a bit of a dickhead at the moment, but he has a character arc that starts in the second year which really will mellow him out. I'm playing the long game here.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: I'm sure some of you might be wondering why Slytherin was not even considered for Harry. There are the reason why, in the book, I think the hat considered him for Slytherin. The first is Harry had Voldemort's soul in his head, which is not true here. The second is being in the Dursley's abusive household made him ambitious and wanting to prove himself, but since he was not raised like that, that particular type of ambition is not there. Then there's a personal reason why I didn't even consider putting Harry in Slytherin, because I wanted Harper in Slytherin and I need them in different houses. You will see why soon. Pay attention to the other sortings that were different from the book as well as they are key.


	5. Under the Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's been a few weeks since the last chapter, I just want to remind you that Ron is a bit of a dickhead at the moment, but he has a character arc starting in the second year, which really will mellow him out more to the books. Remember, I'm playing the long game here.

Harry Potter came down the Grand Staircase and into the Entrance Hall, finding Harper already waiting outside the doors to the Great Hall. He ran up to hug his sister – both were in their school robes; Harry's now supported the Gryffindor crest and Harper, the Slytherin's; these symbols having appeared during the night. "Miss me?" Harper joked with her brother.

"Yes," Harry said with a smile. "You won't believe the…"

"Harry?" Harry groaned at the voice of Ron Weasley. "She's a Slytherin! You can't talk to her."

Harry's hands balled into a fist as she turned to look at the red head. "What did you just say?" Harry asked, anger in his voice, but Ron didn't seem to catch it.

"She's a Slytherin. There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin," Ron pointed out.

"This is my sister," Harry countered. "So, say that one more time."

"All Slytherins are bad. It's well known," Ron faltered, frowning at Harry now.

"Harry, use your words," Harper muttered, seeing Harry was ready to punch his fellow Gryffindor. "You don't want detention on your first day of school."

"Fine okay," Harry said. "Look here Weasley, I don't know what apparently everyone knows, since in America the house system isn't used, but I listened to the Sorting Hat's song and it didn't say 'Gryffindor good' and 'Slytherin evil'. Each House represents different traits. Courage is great, but that doesn't necessarily mean your good. Do you think the soldiers who fought for the Axis powers in the World War did not have courage? Being smart is great, but brains can be used for both good and evil. Those who make weapons of mass distraction or experiment on people, were they not geniuses because what they did can be used for evil means? No, they were brilliant. Loyalty is a double edge sword since you can be loyal to a good or bad cause. The Nazis were loyal to Hitler. Your own Death Eaters were loyal to Lord Voldemort."

Ron flinched at the name, but Harry didn't stop. "As for Slytherin being cunning, well cunning can definitely be used for evil, but it can also be used for good. The Trojan Horse was a sneaky maneuver, but were those soldier's evil? The Boston Tea Party, those men were sneaky, but they were patriots fighting for a good cause."

"The Boston What? What a horse?" Ron asked, completely confused.

"What has your education been like until now?" Harry paused.

"My mom and my brothers have taught me what I needed…" Ron muttered at this, obviously doubting himself now

"Well, that explains a lot," Harry stated. He was ignoring the crowd that was forming. "For your information, I will judge people on who they are, not what their House is. And right now, I don't really like you, so go f –"

"Language, Harry!" Harper snapped, seeing where this was going. "Let's keep this PG." That got a few people to turn their heads to her, and other chuckling, realizing where Harry had been going.

"Ugh, fine, go _freak_ _off_ because I don't want to see your face. And if you insult my sister like that again in front of me, you'll have hell to pay," Harry said. "Now go!"

Ron looked like he was going to say something and then backed off, retreating into the Great Hall in shock.

"Very nice, Potter," Harry almost groaned again at the droning voice of Draco Malfoy. "You've found out here that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. You're ahead turning away Weasley, but I can help you in the future." Draco held out his hand at this.

"Do you think I have a memory problem?" Harry retorted. "Mister 'oh you're American, how ghastly'. Or how about mister 'whatever house gets them should be ashamed'. Or what about mister 'Harry Potter is dead'. Do you think I have forgotten these comments?"

"Well, clearly you know how ghastly America is since you have chosen to come back here. Your rightful home," Draco pointed out.

"Okay, I am going to say this once and everyone here watching can spread it around. I am proud to be an American. Where at least I know I'm free," Harry said.

"You're quoting a song," Harper pointed out.

"A great and true song," Harry said. "And it's true. I love my home. I am proud of being American. I told you when we first met, I was coming here for personal reasons, which are still none of your business, but since you won't leave me alone, I am here for a connection to my birth parents. But I only came here because the school agreed to let my sister in as well. If they would not let her in, I would have gladly went to Grand Canyon Academy of Magics…"

"Or Keala," Harper added in.

"Or Keala Magic School," Harry added. "I said I would not judge on Houses and I won't, but I will judge on personality and I don't like you either so…"

"Careful with language," Harper said.

"Buzz off," Harry snapped to Draco.

"Fine. You'll be sorry, Potter," Draco scowled, and he and his two goons went into the Great Hall too.

"What's with you and Keala?" Harry turned to his sister.

"Hawaii," Harper said slowly, and Harry had to laugh. "You know, I don't know if going to the Slytherin table is a good idea," Harper added.

"Or the Gryffindor table," Harry said with a nod.

"Want to go see how Hermione is doing?" Harper asked.

"Good idea," Harry said, and the siblings entered the Great Hall, moving over to the Ravenclaw table to look for their friend.

-Harry Potter-

Hermione had been at the Ravenclaw table bright and early and had not seen Harry's speech. She liked the idea of being in Ravenclaw, with people who liked education as much as her. She did wonder, however, if this meant she, Harry, and Harper would not be friends anymore.

As if reading her mind though at that moment, Harper and Harry appeared on either side of her, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, Mione," Harper said, taking a seat.

"Mind if we call you Mione?" Harry added.

"Um… no," Hermione said, shocked but also happy.

"So, Harry here decided to make an epic speech in front of the Great Hall," Harper said.

"Which Harper had to interrupt a few times," Harry continued, to which Harper stuck out her tongue at him.

"Anyway, he might have pissed off a few people at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables," Harper said.

"So, we figured we would hide out here with you," Harry said. He noticed the other Ravenclaws giving them looks but not saying anything to them.

"You two still want to be friends?" Hermione asked, but smiled, nonetheless.

"Of course," Harper said as she poured an orange liquid into a goblet.

"Half my speech was about not judging people base on Houses," Harry added on. "We like you, Mione."

Before Hermione could respond Harper was spitting the juice back into her cup and making faces. "What is this? That's not orange juice!" Harper said.

"It's Pumpkin juice," an older Ravenclaw answered. "The only drinks served at Hogwarts are water and pumpkin juice."

"That explained the lack of soda last night," Harper said, making another face. She liked having a soda. "I stuck to water then but man…"

"Think we're going to need to ask mom to send juice boxes with her care packages," Harry said.

"Can I steal some?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harper said as she took some water and started grabbing some food, Harry joining her.

The other Ravenclaws didn't seem to have a problem with Harry and Harper sitting with them. Another first year named Padma had started a conversation with the siblings and Hermione, who felt lucky that she had found two good friends.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans?" It was one of the teachers. The shortest one in the teachers group. "You two are not Ravenclaws…"

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"There's no rule against sitting at other houses table," Hermione was quick to add in. "I read the rulebook Professor Flitwick."

"That is true. You're only required to sit at your own tables during the Welcoming and Leaving feasts, but your Head of Houses will have your schedule," Professor Flitwick told the pair.

"It's okay, Filius," it was Professor McGonagall coming up. "I need a word with these two regarding their classes anyway."

"Having to do with the fact we have been attending Junior Magic School for years and you don't education your kids before the age of 11?" Harry spoke, making the professor look at them in surprise. "It was an easy guess."

"We've had most of the books for First Year for our Junior Magic School classes," Harper added.

"Plus, no one told Hermione she was a witch until 11 meaning no Junior school to put her in," Harry said.

"And that Ron Weasley made mention to only his mom educating him," Harper said.

"Meaning we have to be ahead of our classmates in certain classes," Harry finished.

"Well, you two are more than welcome at the Ravenclaw table any time," Professor Flitwick said happily now, seeming impressed with their reasonings as he handed Hermione her schedule and continued with the First, and Sixth, years.

"Well, yes, after you're done with breakfast have a Prefect show you the way to my office," Professor McGonagall spoke, and the siblings gave a nod.

A few minutes later, they were joined by a Ravenclaw Prefect by the name of Penelope Clearwater, who agreed to show them the way to Professor McGonagall's office. "Well, see you later, Mione," Harry and Harper said together at this.

"Harry?" Harry paused at hearing his name and turned to see Neville.

"Hey Neville," Harry smiled.

"I wanted to say thank you for the gift," Neville said, referencing Harry's use of the family vault to give the Longbottoms their long-awaited gift. "I know you didn't have to give that to me."

"No need to thank me. My parents wanted your parents to have it," Harry said with a smile. "Talk later, Neville." Harry gave Neville a nod as he and Harper went to follow Penelope to Professor McGonagall's office.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them as they both took a seat. "Normally your Head of House would deal with the class roster," Professor McGonagall started, "but given your special case, as Deputy Headmistress, I have decided to talk to you both myself. Now, I have talked to all your teachers and showed them your previous schooling records and we have concluded that with Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Darks Arts there's not much we can do. You might know the theory behind the magic and how it works but you don't know the spells. You'll need to sit with your classes through all the theory to learn – although if you prove to be extremely good, there's a chance we can move you ahead through the spells quickly." Harry and Harper nodded. "Professors Sinistra of Astronomy and Sprout of Herbology, on the other hand, have agreed to give you a test to see where you fit and put you with the higher year. I suggest you make sure to study."

"No problem," Harper said, giving Harry a smirk.

"What about Potions?" Harry asked. "We should at least be in second year."

"Sadly, Professor Snape refuses to let you move up," Professor McGonagall said giving an expression of great disproval on this decision.

"Snape? Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Harper said knowing she forgot to tell Harry something. "He's my Head of House."

" _Professor_ Snape," Professor McGonagall corrected. "But there's not much I can do in regard to Potions. You'll have to stay in your year group. Now, as for History of Magic, you're going to be excused from those classes entirely." That surprised the pair. "The one clause is at the end of the year you need to submit a history paper."

"Any restriction of topics?" Harper asked.

"As long as it's magical history, no," Professor McGonagall said with a nod to Harper. "As for Care of Magical Creatures, that is an optional class taught by Professor Kettleburn that you can enter in your third year here," Harry gave a frown there; he really did enjoy magical creatures. "Although our Gamekeeper, Hagrid, might like the help taking care of some of his creatures," the Professor added slyly, after seeing the face and Harry smiled. "Flying is also optional, so you can disregard those if you want to, but if you have any interest in playing Quidditch, Harry, you'll need to take at least one class."

"I have no interest in playing Quidditch," Harry said instantly. He didn't get the obsession with this so-called sport.

"I heard you were into sports, I figured you would want to play," McGonagall said.

"Oh no…" Harper sighed, knowing what was about to happen with Harry.

"Quidditch is barely a sport," Harry started his rant. "There is no exercise in it. And let's not mention how insane the scoring system is. Each time the Quaffle goes through the hoop it's 10 points but catching the Snitch which finishes the game is 150. Meaning, to win without catching the Snitch you have to stay 16 goals ahead of the other team, 15 to tie. It's nearly impossible even for professional teams. You might as well just let out the snitch in games and see who catches it first. And don't get me started on Bludgers. I mean people think football is dangerous but at least there's not actually a heavy ball trying to knock you off a broom while you're flying high in the air. It might as well be called Death Squad."

"You're not the first one to get him into that rant," Harper said when Harry was done, while Professor McGonagall's lips pursed at the speech. "Although the Death Squad thing was new…"

"Sorry, I just… I don't like the game," Harry muttered at this.

"Well then," Professor McGonagall sighed, glad she was good at hiding her disappointment. She had really hoped Harry had inherited his father's abilities and he could help the Gryffindor team to victory. She had also been prepared to waive their no-First-Years clause to get him on the team, if needed. It seemed that he didn't care for the game at all. He hated it, in fact. She was glad his father wasn't alive to know this – James had loved the sport. "Well, then I guess you're free to not attend flying classes. Here are your schedules for this week. This Saturday you will be taking the tests for Herbology and Astronomy to see what class to put you in. Afterward I will give you your official schedule. Now you two better get to Potions."

"Thanks, Professor," Harper took the lead, taking their schedules and leaving without another word.

"Come on, I know the way," Harper said, and Harry nodded, a little lost in thought now but surprised that they both did find the way easily without getting lost.

Once inside the classroom, the siblings took seats next to each other, ignoring the looks they got for sitting together. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin. The pair had been partners in Potions in their Junior Magic School and planned on continuing being partners so long as their two Houses had Potions together.

Professor Snape, still reminding Harper of an overlarge bat, came in and started with the student register, pausing on Harry's name. "Ah yes. Harry Potter," Snape said, a small smile forming on his lips. "Our new… celebrity."

Draco and his friends gave a laugh as Harry looked at Harper. "Celebrity?" He asked his sister quietly.

"The Boy Who Lived, remember?" Harper whispered back, and Harry had to roll his eyes. He knew a bit of why Snape hated him, and he had to think of a way to appease the man since he did actually like Potions. Professor Snape had finished the register and stood at this point.

"Well then, students, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softy simmering cauldron with its glistening fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harper and Harry looked at each other. This would be an interesting class. It was clear from that speech that Severus Snape was nothing like their former Potion teacher in Junior Magic School.

"Potter!" Snape called suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of the Living Dead sir," Harry said instantly, it surprising Severus Snape.

"A lucky guess," Snape drawled. "Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat," Harry replied without even a pause.

"It looks like you inherited some of your mother's brain," Snape said, his lips forming a cruel smile once more, and Harry figured that would be the closest thing to a compliment the man would give. "One final question. What's the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing sir," Harry said. "They are the same plant."

Snape stared at Harry for a moment. "Very… good," Professor Snape muttered, before adding. "Why is no one writing this down?" He called this to the class and students fumbled, starting to write down Harry's answers. Professor Snape then put instructions on the board for a simple cure for boils.

Harper and Harry had made this before and easily started working together. Looking around though, it wasn't hard to see some people having problems understanding – especially the muggleborns, who were new to potion ingredients. Professor Snape was providing little explanation besides the instructions he gave – he even seemed to look for reasons to take points from Gryffindors and Harper thought that the only reason he didn't take anything away from Harry was due to the fact that she, a Slytherin, was teamed up with him. He couldn't take points from one partner without taking from the other.

Finishing up, Professor Snape told the class to bottle their potions into a flask and hand them to him, where he would assess to give them the results the next lesson.

"Well, it seems you two made an acceptable potion," the Professor said, looking over their potion with one eye. "A point for each of you. Now leave. Class dismissed."

Harper and Harry took their things and left the room quickly. "You are my personal shield against him," Harry stated, and Harper laughed at the joke. "We've got to figure out how to appease the man. Somehow using my mom."

"Were those questions he asked you odd?" Harper asked. "I mean, draught of the living dead. That's advance knowledge."

"Without my junior schooling, I'd there's no way I would know it," Harry said. "You know, asphodel is a type of lily. Like my mom."

"You think he was trying to tell you something in code?" Harper wondered, and then the two laughed, shrugging it off. "Anyway, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs," Harper stated, looking at her current educational schedule. "Meet at break in the Entrance Hall? Then we can find the Library."

"Sure," Harry smiled. "I have Charms anyway. At least I'll be with Mione," he smiled at this as they parted ways.

An hour later, Harper and Harry met in the Entrance Hall as intended. Harry's Charms class had proved fun, although Harper's Defense Against the Dark Arts was more infuriating – Professor Quirrell was a nervous man who jumped at the slightest things and his stutter made him hard to understand, which caused some confusion for Harper.

Leaving the Entrance Hall together now though, the siblings were once again surprised at how quickly they found the library. They didn't even need to ask for directions; it was almost like something was leading them there.

The library itself was massive, with selves doing off into a dark distance, although the hooked-nose librarian seemed to be stalking several students at once, protecting her books, maybe. Harry and Harper though went to where the Sorting Hat had instructed Harper and found the painting. "We seek the Founders' Vault," Harper said aloud, albeit quietly.

The painting's eyes moved to look at them and then a hidden compartment opened under the painting. Harper reached inside and took out an old leather-bound book. The pair looked at each other as they found a nearby table, out of view, and opened the first page.

The page was blank for a moment, but then words started to write onto it…

_Welcome those who seek what we hid away._

_We, the Founders of Hogwarts,_

_Put this quest to any students who dare seek the Founders' Vault._

_Know not one person can do this alone._

_For those who seek the treasure, you shall need one person from each house._

_Slytherin:_

_Gryffindor:_

_Hufflepuff:_

_Ravenclaw:_

_Please, speak your names and your house before we go further._

"You first," Harry said with a nod to his sister. This was her reason for coming to Hogwarts, after all.

"Harper Evans, Slytherin," Harper spoke, and next to 'Slytherin' her name appeared.

"Harry James Potter, Gryffindor," Harry spoke, and his name appeared in the book next to Gryffindor. After, the book continued to write.

_You will need to find a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to join you quest before you can get the treasure. Please turn the page for more information._

Sharing another look, silently, they flipped the page and the writing continued on the back of the page.

_This book is connected to the magics of Hogwarts. The Magic of Hogwarts updates the words, so if language changes it will be in the right language._

"That does explain the English," Harry said after reading that line, having expected Latin to begin with.

_The magics of Hogwarts continuously updates the clues to keep them current and give you a good ability to figure them out. Don't take this meaning the quest you have set on will be easy, as it is, in fact, greatly challenging._

_Each representative will need to find four keys. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin keys are hidden in hidden chambers in Hogwarts, while the Hufflepuff is slightly different. This only the Hufflepuff representative will discover. The person representing their House will have to complete the task given to get the key. Each person in your quest will receive the key the Founders Vault is yours and what is inside is yours to do with what you need._

_Should you fail any quest then this book and all keys you find will be returned to where they came from. There are no second chances. Once you fail, you can never look for the Vault again._

_To help balance this quest with, studying the magic of Hogwarts will remind you of exams and assignments you need to hand in._

"Bet you Rowena Ravenclaw added that part," Harper muttered.

_Indeed, Harper Evans, Rowena Ravenclaw added this feature._

The two laughed as the book added that line to end of the second page before instructing them to turn the page over.

_The first key you must find is the Gryffindor key. You will need to discover the location of Gryffindor's hidden chamber along with figuring out the correct password._

_First the location:_

_I guard much more than anyone knows._

_As Gryffindor's secrets lies hidden within,_

_Be prepared before you impose,_

_As the task demands only the bravest kin._

_Come find me when you're ready, fore,_

_I am half-Gryffindor and half-Ravenclaw._

_Also, please, don't forget your Herbology and Astronomy exam this weekend._

"Half Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Harper asked, ignoring the comment about the exam.

"It's a riddle of some kind," Harry said tilting his head looking at it – that was when the Librarian yelled at them to be quiet. The pair afraid she had seen the book but if she did, she made no indication of seeing it or knowing what it was. "Let's take this somewhere else."

Harper nodded and they threw the book into Harry's bag before heading out of the room.

-Harry Potter-

The next day Harper and Harry were waiting outside the Great Hall before breakfast. They saw Hermione walking with Padma; they had eaten both lunch and dinner with her the day before and planned to meet in front of the Great Hall everyday "Hey Mione," Harper called. "We're going to sit at the Gryffindor table today."

"Mainly to piss off Weasley, a Slytherin is sitting there," Harry stated. "Joining?"

"Sure," Hermione said with a chuckle, and said goodbye to Padma, who wanted to stick with the Ravenclaw table. The trio moved over to the Gryffindor table, sitting not that far from Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Harper made sure to wave to Ron, who rolled his eyes but learned better than saying anything.

As the pair ate some cereal, the morning post started to arrive, hundreds of owls flying in from the high windows, surprising many first years. Harry spotted the white owl that was Hedwig, who came without any letter but seemed to want to grab bacon from Harry.

"Hey girl, think you're up for a fly to America later? Need to send mom and dad a letter," Harry asked.

"Plus, we should send Jonny a letter. See how Warren School of Charms is," Harper added.

"That's in San Francisco. Think you can make two stops?" Harry asked and Hedwig gave a small hoot, as if saying yes. "We'll come up to the Owlery later with the notes."

"Hey, look at this," it was Seamus. He had a newspaper in his hand that neither Harry or Harper knew of. "Gringotts was broken into. Someone got into Vault 713."

"Vault 713?" Harper said, looking to Seamus curiously. "Really?"

"Yes," Seamus said, holding up the paper. "Was during the summer."

"Isn't that the Vault…" Harper started

"…that Hagrid went to?" Harry finished for his sister. "He emptied it."

"Took out a ratty old package," Harper said. The three Gryffindors looked to one another at this, before leaning in to whisper among one another.

"Come to think of it, Hagrid asked us to keep that to ourselves," Harry said, shrugging off the behavior of his fellow Gryffindor.

"Yeah, we should have kept our mouths shut," Harper said with a nod as the two turned to talk to Hermione, who had watched the conversation with interest. "Hey Mione, did you have Potions yesterday evening?"

"Yeah, with Hufflepuff," Hermione said. "Poor Neville melted a cauldron. Got injured. Why?"

"Did Snape ask any weird questions?" Harry asked. "He asked some really complicated questions First Years wouldn't normally know the answer to." Hermione though, shook her head.

"No, Professor Snape didn't. He took register and then got us working on a cure for boils. Many of the class were lost as he didn't show us how to, but I knew a lot from my books so I was able to help. He gave me 5 points for it. What did he ask?" Hermione was curious.

"His first was what we'd get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood," Harry voiced

"Draught of the Living Dead," Hermione stated, frowning but surprising the siblings of her knowledge

"How'd you know that?" Harper asked.

"I did read our textbooks before school started," Hermione pointed out.

"Fair enough," Harry laughed.

"What else did he ask?" Hermione insisted.

"Yeah, erm, where would I look to find a bezoar," Harry stated.

"Stomach of a goat," Hermione nodded, both laughing at her instant knowledge.

"And what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane is," Harper supplied for her brother.

"They're the same plant," Hermione pointed out. "How curious."

"We wonder if it's some type of code… it was all directed to me," Harry stated.

"Yeah, and we know asphodel is a type of lily," Harper continued. "His mom name was Lily," she added, indicating her brother.

"Well, your right about asphodel," Hermione said thoughtfully. "It could also mean 'my regrets follow you to the grave'. And wormwood symbolizes bitter sorrow. So, the question about draught of the living dead could mean 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'."

"Ah, look at that. There was a code," Harper smirked, thinking that could be true. "You're good with codes and riddles, Mione."

As those words left Harper's mouth, Harry and Harper looked at each other. The pair had theorized about the riddle in their quest, but so far were coming up blank. They also needed a Ravenclaw with them, but they paused. They liked Hermione, but they had only known her a few days. They wanted to make sure the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw they asked to join were true friends, plus they didn't want those friends to think they were being manipulated just so Harper and Harry could get into the Founders' Vault.

They would get to know Hermione better, and see if she would be up to a magical quest with them. It wasn't like there was a time limited given on when they had to figure out the riddle, as long as they didn't get it wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real start of the quest and I hope you enjoyed. I'll be going away on a short vacation shortly so the next chapter may take longer to get out. I'm averaging at around 1 chapter every 2 weeks, however, so we'll see how that progresses.


	6. Halloween

It had been two months now since they had started at Hogwarts, and they had been good; Harry and Harper had passed the Herbology and Astronomy exams with flying colors and now both of them had ended up in the 4th year classes and had started a friendship with some older classmate – especially a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory.

Harry though was somewhat happy that Professor Snape had decided not to let them move forward in Potions as the man's style of teaching needed getting used to. Harper teaming up with him kept the other Slytherins and Snape from torturing Harry, too, who still needed to figure out how to appease the man. Meanwhile, he and Harper did use some free time to continue their studies of Potions where they left off; keeping ahead would be a good way to keep on Professor Snape sort of good side.

The only class that was uncertain was Defense Against the Dark Arts, due to Professor Quirrell's reluctance and stutter, but Transfiguration and Charms were great. Both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were good teachers and since both Harry and Harper knew the theory, they let them move ahead in the class with practicing spells.

Harry and Harper had become closer to Hermione, too, and had started friendships with several of their classmates including Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. The only downside on the time was that Harry and Harper had made very little progress on the riddle for the Founders' Vault.

On Halloween, Flitwick had asked him to help tutor Wingardium Leviosa, since he had got the spell down a while ago, and so he was working with some of the Ravenclaws when he heard Ron Weasley saying the spell wrong and waving his wand around in the wrong direction.

Harry rolled his eyes but figured he would have to go help the boy. The two had stayed out of each other way since the 1st day, with Ron forming a close friendship with the other two boys in their dorm, Seamus, and Dean but they couldn't completely avoid one another, after all.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione, who was sitting near Ron, explained before Harry could move. "It's Wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa, not Wig-ard-um levio-sar."

"You do it then, if your so clever. Go on, go on," Ron snapped, obviously frustrated.

Hermione gave the boy an eye roll, and then easily did the spell on her feather, making it easily float into the air above her.

"Good job Ms. Granger, 5 points to Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick called, having caught this exchange, and Harry gave Hermione a wink as he continued helping other people as Ron slumped on the desk.

Once class was over, Professor Flitwick asked Harry to stay for a moment.

"Go ahead," Harry told Hermione as he went to the front of Class where Flitwick was standing on some books. Hermione liked to stick close to Harry in this class, although she got on well with her fellow Ravenclaws. "Yes professor?" Harry asked once everyone else had left.

"5 points to Gryffindor for helping me tutor," Professor Flitwick said, but then handed Harry two pieces of paper. "Two copies of the spells I think both you and Ms. Evans are ready to try out. Tell Ms. Evans if she can master Alohomora before her charms class at the end of the week, I will give her 20 points."

"Will do," Harry said with a smile. "But know she takes a challenge very seriously."

"I was hoping she would," Professor Flitwick said with a smile. "Now go, enjoy Halloween."

Harry gave a nod as he left the classroom and went to catch up to Hermione, but was surprised when he saw her running from Ron Weasley with tears in her eyes as she ran off.

"Mione?" Harry yelled out, picking up his pace but she was already gone.

Harry easily caught up to Ron with Seamus and Dean and grabbed the redhead's shoulder, wanting to know what happened.

"Hey, what did you say?" Harry asked, trying not to be angry. Ron was a bit hot-headed, but this could have been a big misunderstanding "What made Hermione so upset?" Ron didn't answer so his eyes turn to Dean; of his three roommates Dean was his favorite.

"He said she was a nightmare and that was why no one wanted to be her friend," Dean explained, a little reluctantly, and Ron gave him a look. Dean held up his hands in defense.

"I guess that makes me no one since Hermione is my friend," Harry pointed out coolly. "Weasley, remember what I said about making fun of my sister? Well, add Hermione to the list." Harry gave Ron a glare before turning to run to find Hermione. Making a lot of space between himself and his fellow Gryffindors as he ran into the next corridor.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out, but she was nowhere.

"Harry?" It was Neville running up to him.

"Neville, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No," Neville said. "But it's Harper." Harry paused, worried at this. "We were in Defense and then… well… she got sent to the Headmaster's Office."

"What?" Harry asked, not believing it.

-Harry Potter-

Harper almost couldn't believe it. She had been in Defense Against the Dark Arts class sitting next to Neville and Susan with Daphne and Tracey in front of them – Harper had begun a small friendship with her two roommates as the three got along well with each other, after all. The group had been working on silent study with Quirrell walking around the room, checking on them.

Harper had left her wand on her desk as she talked with Neville over the topic when Quirrell had walked past her desk. It was then that her wand had shot up in the air and the tip of it lighting up with a curse. Harper had gone to grab it, to try and stop the curse, but she was too late. Quirrell was hit on the back of his turban and fallen over. Harper shocked the turban had not fallen off as the man shuttered for her to go to Headmaster's Dumbledore office over the attack.

A Prefect had been summoned and she was brought to a Griffin Statue, which had moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase behind, which she went up. When she got to the office, a large round room filled with portraits and various objects on spindly tables, it was empty except for the sleeping portraits, the Sorting Hat on a shelf behind the desk, and the Phoenix that Harper eyes went to instantly. It was perched just behind the door.

"Hey there," Harper said moving closer to the bird. "Mind if I stroke your feathers?" The phoenix gave her a look and then tilted his head, allowing Harper to stroke him.

"It seems Fawkes likes you, Ms. Evans," Harper almost jumped, not having noticed Professor Dumbledore entered from the back, possibly his private quarters.

"Well, he's a good boy," Harper said.

"Impress me. How did you know he was a boy?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Males are bigger than females," Harper said right away. "Then there's the coloring on the tailfeathers, which are different between males and females."

"Extraordinary," Professor Dumbledore said with a nod. "You do obviously know your phoenixes," Cassidy had sent her phoenix, a female named Helia, with care packages for Harry and Harper since they'd started; probably figuring the packages would be a lot for an owl to bring from America. Professor Dumbledore had noticed this on occasion, Harper was sure. "I would give you points for impressive knowledge, but there is a reason you are here."

"I didn't send a curse at Professor Quirrell," Harper said instantly, to a seat across from Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Are you implying that he is lying?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No, a curse was sent at Quirrell from my wand, but I didn't send it," Harper stated. Dumbledore tilted his head, clearly waiting for more. "My wand core is a Thunderbird tail feather. They are known to fire curses off on their own. I haven't had much of a problem with it before, I figured because I know the Thunderbird who donated the feather, but I don't know. The wand didn't like Professor Quirrell. I tried to stop it, I swear."

Professor Dumbledore extended his hand at this. "May I?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and Harper nodded, taking her wand out of its holster, and handed it to the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the wand for a moment and then took out his own wand. He mumbled a spell under his breath, which Harper could not hear, and after a moment's thought, he looked back up at Harper. "Well, your story has been proven true." Professor Dumbledore stated as he put his own wand away. "As such, I don't think a detention is called for. I will be taking 30 points from Slytherin for carelessness and advise that when you're not using your wand to keep it in its holder. That should keep it under control." Professor Dumbledore held Harper's wand out to the girl, who took it back.

"Thank you," Harper said, letting out a sigh of relief as she put her wand away.

"And I will say Professor McGonagall will be interested to know you have a Thunderbird tail feather wand," Professor Dumbledore said. "She's been requesting Ollivander to make her one for years, but his supply of Thunderbird tail feathers dried up many years ago."

"Okay," Harper said, not sure how to respond to this as she went to get up.

"I didn't excuse you Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore pointed out, making Harper pause. "I have been meaning to talk to you or your brother since the first day of classes about a certain book you took from the library."

Harper was glad she had been playing poker for a long time, as she had a good poker face to this statement. "I'm sorry?" Harper asked, as her hand went to her bag. She had the book on her.

"Ms. Evans, there is very little that goes on in my school I am unaware of. Besides, I believe I am the last person who tried to find the Founders' Vault back in my school days," the Professor pointed out lightly.

Harper knew when she had been beat so decided to drop the act. "Are you… are you going to stop us?" Harper asked.

"Oh no, I want the Vault found too. Besides, even if I wanted to stop you I could not. It's the right of any Hogwarts students to try to find the Vault," Professor Dumbledore explained. "I can't give you too much advise as you need to figure it out on your own. What I will say though, is nearly everyone fails because they cannot get one member of each house to sign on to the mission. You and Harry have got through the most difficult part however: Getting a Slytherin and Gryffindor to work together," Harper didn't know whether to roll her eyes or laugh at that. She knew how bad those two houses rivalries were after just two months in the school. "And I believe there is a certain Ravenclaw you two could ask to join. However, do keep your eyes out for a Hufflepuff."

"Yes sir," Harper said.

"Oh, and remember, sometimes different passwords led to different places," Professor Dumbledore spoke, and Harper raised an eyebrow. "Now you're dismissed." That was a clue she was getting no more information, and Harper knew better than to try.

With that, Harper picked up her bag and then turned to look at Fawkes. "Goodbye Fawkes, I'll see you again I am sure," Harper said, going to give him another pet. "Next time Helia shows up, I'll tell her to come up and say hello. I am sure it's been a long time since you have seen a female Phoenix."

Fawkes' head perked up and he let out a beautiful note, and then rubbed Harper head with his. "I think he would very much enjoy that," Professor Dumbledore spoke up with a nod and smile. Harper gave Fawkes one last pet before going to leave.

She was walking towards the Great Hall when Harry found her.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. Did you know Dumbledore has a Phoenix…?" Harper started out, but Harry cut her off.

"You got sent to Dumbledore's office!" Harry said.

"It's no big deal," Harper dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Well tell me later – we need to find Hermione," Harry said.

"What's the big emergency?" Harper asked.

"Weasley made her cry and she ran off," Harry said.

"I should have let you punch him," Harper groaned at this, rolling her eyes. "I think we need to crack out that fun spell book."

-Harry Potter-

Harper and Harry had spent a while running around the castle, trying to find their friend, but it was only when they came across Padma Patil and her sister, who told them Hermione had been last seen in a girl's bathroom, crying for hours.

Upon finding the bathroom in question, Harry paused outside the door. It was a girls' bathroom, after all.

"I'll go in and make sure everything is decent," Harper spoke, smiling at her brother's hesitation as she moved into the bathroom. She heard the crying coming from the one closed cubicles. "Mione, come on, it's me. Harper," Harper gently knocked on the door. "Harry, come in. No one but us are in here."

Harry came into the room at this. "Mione, we're here," Harry said. "Come on; get out of there or we'll knock the door down."

The stall door opened at this, and Hermione came out. Her eyes red and puffy from crying and she had toilet paper in her hand, obviously having been using this as tissue. "Why do you listen to that…" Harper started, but Harry interrupted.

"Language," Harry pointed out.

"That _jerk,_ " Harper finished, glancing at Harry for this interruption. "Have you really been waiting two months to do that?" Harper asked and Harry gave a nod. Their first day of school, Harper had stopped Harry from swearing, after all.

"But Harper is right. Mione, you know you have friends. We're here," Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione. "And we're your friends. And anyone in this school would be mad not to want to be friends with you. You're smart and kind."

"Thank you, you two," Hermione said, putting her arms around them. "It was stupid. Just listening to Ron reminded me of all the bullies back at home, especially this one fat… well… pig and his friends. Oh, 'that freak', they use to say. 'No one will ever want to be her friend'. They used to chase me around."

"That's awful," Harper muttered.

"They just didn't understand how special you are," Harry stated, wanting to know who these bullies were. He'd like to show them a thing or two.

"Mione, you are our friend and because you're our friend…" Harper said, looking at Harry and giving him a nod. It was decided. Placing her hand in her bag, Harry nodded, knowing what Harper wanted to do. "…we want you to help us with something."

"Help?" Hermione asked as Harper took out a book. "What is that?"

"I think it would be better for you to read to find out," Harper said as Hermione took the book and opened it, reading over the first page and then the rest that had been written in the day Harper and Harry had taken it from the library.

"Founders' Vault…?" Hermione said. "I've never even heard of this."

"Harper had a book with the legends in it," Harry stated.

"And during the sorting, the Sorting Hat told us where to find that book," Harper explained, pointing at the book.

"And we need a Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"And there is no other Ravenclaw–" Harper assured.

"–we'd rather do this with," Harry finished.

"I'm actually getting used to that," Hermione chuckled, having found the twin-talk weird at first, but getting use to the two finishing each other sentences. "Can we get in trouble for this?"

"Nope, Dumbledore knows. He wants us to find it. He also said it's our right to try," Harper stated.

"Wait… he did?" Harry asked. "Are you ever going to tell me why you got sent to Dumbledore office?"

"My wand didn't like Quirrell. I told you, it was nothing," Harper dismissed. "Petting Fawkes was the most interesting thing there and the things he said about the Vault. He looked for it too and failed."

"Who's Fawkes?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's Phoenix," Harper said, and Harry's eyes went wide – he loved Phoenixes. Whenever a new one showed up at the reserve or were born, which was a lot rarer, he wanted to meet them instantly.

"And you think we can find this Vault?" Hermione asked, stopping anymore conversation about Fawkes. "Professor Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards…"

"But when he tried this, he was just like us," Harper pointed out. "A student. We can do this. Most people fail just because the houses can't work together."

"But we can work together," Harry said. "It's up to you but we could really use you. The riddle is kicking our butt."

Hermine looked between them and then turned the book to the first page again. She frowned as she read the words 'speak your names and your house before we go further'.

"Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw," Hermione said aloud, and her named appeared on the first page next to Ravenclaw. "Congratulations on getting a Ravenclaw. Now you only need a Hufflepuff." Hermione read the words that had appeared.

"Welcome aboard," Harper grinned.

"And I guess we should go to the Halloween Feast," Hermione said, closing the book. "I'm keeping this for a bit." Hermione put the book in her bag now.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry," Harper mused, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders now.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Harry asked, stopping them from leaving. The girls paused and listened. There was a loud noise coming from the hallway they didn't understand. Harry stepped forward and opened the door a crack.

"Back away!" Harry yelled out and moved fast – second later the door and part of the wall was destroyed as a giant troll came into the bathroom.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horned feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The three young wizards were stunned as the troll looked around and spotted them. It let out a cry as it raised it club, hitting the nearby sinks and sending water everywhere.

"Confuse it!" Harper cried to Harry as she and Hermione ran to the back as the troll hit his club against a few stalls.

"Oi, pea brain!" Harry yelled out, but it decided to advance on the girls, Harry having, just by luck, got to the safe side of troll, easily able to run, but not wanting to leave his sister or friend.

"Not helping!" Harper shouted as she and Hermione were now cornered.

Desperate to help now, Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and manage to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry there, but at least he had a better position being on the giant creature.

"Seriously?!" Harper asked, as Harry started hitting the troll on the back of the head, enough for the creature to sense something was off and try to knock him off. "We need to do something!" She turned to Hermione.

"Trolls… very resistant to magic. Hard skin. Their brains aren't any bigger than a pea and their skin is ever so thick–" Hermione started listing off facts on trolls she knows.

"You know the saying the bigger they are the harder they fall?" Harper voiced suddenly, and Hermione nodded. "Would it work?"

"Well, they have a high–" Hermione started.

"Yes or no?" Harper asked seeing Harry struggling to stay on the troll.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do: I am going to blow up the remaining sinks. When the troll falls, you save Harry," Harper said.

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked as Harper took two vials out of her bag.

"And Harry said it was useless to make an exploding potion for fun," Harper remarked; she and Harry had continued their own potion education from where their junior magic school left off when they could. A mild exploding potion had been on the list. Harper now shook the vials until the liquid inside turned red and then tossed both of them at the remaining sinks.

There was an explosion as the sinks burst open and more water went everywhere, this time directly on the troll and the floor. The troll came out a roar as his feet started to slip on the water and then he tripped. "Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione stated, wand out, as Harry was flung in the air. The spell stopped Harry from falling to the floor and then Hermione brought him down gently. The troll, meanwhile, hit its tiny head on the way down on the debris and stopped moving.

"Man, I am glad you learned that spell fast," Harry stated once he was down on his own two feet.

"The troll…" Hermione, however pointed out.

"Oh man… We knocked out a troll," Harper said, moving over cautiously to the creature, having gone to make sure the troll was down and not getting back up. "Look at that. We make a great team: The brave Gryffindor providing a distraction; a sneaky Slytherin coming up with a cunning plan; and the smart Ravenclaw approving the plan and putting the final touches on it." Harper gave a smile as she put her arms around her brother and friend.

"That's all good and well, but what is a troll doing in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, just as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell appeared, running into the remnants of the room – the last of whom let out a faint whimper and then quickly sat down on a flung toilet, clutching his heart.

"Seriously? I thought the powerful people who could have handled the crisis in two seconds showing up after everything was settled was a TV trope, but apparently not," Harper remarked, making both Harry and Hermione give a giggle.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice, said. Her lips were white. The three couldn't tell if she was shocked or angry at their takedown of the troll. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why are you not in your common rooms as Professor Dumbledore requested?"

"He requested we go to the dormitory, Professor?" Harry asked, cocking his head at this.

"When it was revealed a troll was on the loose, yes," Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Well, we weren't at the feast," Harper pointed out reasonably, as if this were a simple answer to a Transfiguration question and they were in class, not talking over the unconscious form of a troll in which three 11-year-olds had managed to take down.

"And why not?" Professor McGonagall asked, her lips so thin now they couldn't be seen.

"We were going to honor my parents," Harry said instantly.

Harper, once again, was glad she had a good poker face. "Yeah, it's been 10 years since they died," Harper pointed out as Professor McGonagall seemed to deflate; Professor Snape however, narrowed his eyes at this explanation while Professor Quirrell looked like he was about to burst into tears, still sat on the toilet seat.

"Every year we light candles for them," Harry continued.

"We invited Hermione to join us this year," Harper said.

"These two were just going to go to the bathroom," Harry said.

"Then we were going to find the candles," Harper continued.

"When the troll came around," Harry completed.

Professor McGonagall gave a look at the three of them, letting out an audible sigh.

"Ms. Granger, is this true?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning to the only one who did not speak.

"Yes," Hermione said instantly, deciding to back up her friends. "And we knocked out the troll…" Hermione pointed at the troll, not sure what else to say

"Some mild damage to the bathroom," Harper added.

"Mild?" Professor Snape spoke, observing the damage to the bathroom; the hole where the door used to be, the smashed toilets and cubicles and the area where the sinks used to be, water still pouring out of pipes.

"Well then," Professor McGonagall ignored her fellow teacher's remark. "I will give you each 5 points… for sheer dumb luck! And as much as I can sympathize with wanting to honor your parents, I need all three of you to return to your respective common rooms. Immediately."

"Yes professor," Harry, Harper and Hermione said together and left before anymore could be said.

"Why didn't we just tell the truth? You two came to find me because I was crying," Hermione asked when they were far enough away from the bathroom and out of earshot of the teachers. At this point, however, this was where Harper would have to go a different direction to get to the Slytherin common room.

"Because Harry started a lie and once he did we were invested," Harper pointed out.

"It just came out," Harry said with a shrug. "See you tomorrow, Harper." Harper gave a nod as she went to head down to the dungeons; Harry and Hermione were able to walk together until they came up to the point where Harry would have to go the opposite way for Gryffindor Tower, and Hermione, the Ravenclaw Tower. "Want me to walk you all the way back to Ravenclaw Tower?" Harry asked now.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said with a smile. "Thanks, Harry." Hermione gave him a hug as she went up towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Once she had headed up the spiral staircase and easily solved the riddle to gain access to the common room, she was thankful the teachers had sent up food so she could eat a bit before heading to bed. Padma and some of her fellow year groups were still up and filled her in on the feast – apparently Professor Quirrell himself had discovered the troll, which at that point had been in the dungeons. How the troll had gone up several flights of stairs to reach the bathroom where Hermione, Harry and Harper had been in was a mystery, however.

Once she was in the bed, Hermione took out the Founders' Vault book and started looking at the riddle again, trying to make sense of it, but she was distracted as she turned back to the first page to see her name along with Harper and Harry. The two had included her in this – they had picked her out of all the Ravenclaws in the castle. They were really friends.

Hermione smiled as she put the book away. She would work hard to make sure they succeeded in this task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: Well, Hermione is officially in! And yes, I am trying to keep this story as original as possible, but I do have to follow some of the books' plots. Don't worry though, as I will be putting interesting twists into the books plots with combining them with my ideas.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: I know this story isn't updated too often, but as my beta and I are about to start a large plot over in our other stories (Arrowverse-related), this story may not be updated for a few weeks now. I hope you can understand. On the plus side, most of Year 1 is now written in one form or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos


End file.
